A Chance For A Heart
by music120597
Summary: Cato, the mean and killing machine is thrown into the Hunger Games. With becoming the victor in his mind and not caring about who lives or dies, Cato is unstoppable... until he sees the lovely Katniss Everdeen. When she ignores him and beats him at his own game, Cato starts to feel things for Katniss. Read the 3 book trilogy of Katniss and Cato's love story in Cato's point of view
1. Chapter 1

1

** Hey guys! SO this is my first fanfiction book and I am so excited for it! It's a love story between Katniss and Cato and it is in Cato's perspective. I may change it up a little but I'm not sure yet.**

** Please, read, review, and message me if you like! I'm trying really hard and plan on doing a trilogy, but it depends on how many people actually read this, so please read! Enjoy!**

**~happysouls~ I do not own the characters and events in this story. All Rights reserved to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Chapter 1: "I volunteer!"

We sit and watch the recaps of the reaping. Clove sits next to me and points out some of the tributes from other districts. She praises the strong ones and laughs at the young and week.

I sit there silently watching. I tune her out and take notes of my own in my head. I look up at the screen to see a dark skin toned girl walk up towards the stage. She's very small and weak looking. She looks young, about 12 years old.

Clove bursts out laughing and pointing at the screen. I turn to look at her and her cheeks are red from laughing.

"She looks like an easy kill." I look around me to see Brutus and Enobaria smirking at her. I can tell they are enjoying this and I find myself smirking too.

Next we see another small pale child slowly making her way to the stage. Her blond hair is in two braids and she's dressed rather poorly. She seems around the same age as that girl before. A lot of young tributes this year.

Suddenly, a name is being yelled and a girl with brown hair, and many braids in the back of her head stumble towards her. They both run to each other, but before the brunette could reach her peacekeepers are holding her back.

She struggles and yells, "I volunteer!" Clove snorts but I'm too focused on the brunette on the screen. "I volunteer as tribute." she says and the blond with the braids starts screaming and crying.

She won't let go of the girl. She's trying to comfort her but she still tells her no.

An older boy that looks the same age as the brunette runs forward and throws the girl with the two braids over his shoulder. The woman at the stage instructs the girl to come to the stage.

"Come on dear. It seems we have our first volunteer. Why don't you tell everyone your name dear." She has a huge grin on her face as she looks over to the girl.

"K-Katniss Everdeen." she speaks into the microphone. The camera goes closer to her face and you can see her face clearer now. I hear a grunt come from next to me, and I see Clove narrow her eyes at the girl.

I look towards the girl again and she's beautiful. Gray eyes flicker and hair from her braids fly around her face. She seems distant as the woman says, "Well I bet my buttons that was your sister."

"Yes" she says softly. The camera moves farther from her now and flicks to the woman picking out of the boy bowl. My thoughts are too busy thinking about this girl to even notice another tribute walk towards the stage.

A blond hair and blue eye boy stands next to the girl. He doesn't seem much and he has this sad look on his face. I laugh lightly and smirk as I watch them both shake hands.

_Another easy kill it seems._ "District twelve, I give you your tributes, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen!" she claps and peacekeepers escort them away.

I was never good with names. Not caring if I remember who is who, but Katniss Everdeen was not a name I will forget.

* * *

I wake up the next morning and take a shower. I walk into the bathroom and strip. I step into the shower and press the lemon sent soap and the water cascades down my back.

Last night I couldn't get Katniss and her sister out of my head. The desperation and bravery it took her was on replay in my mind. I then thought about how it would be like for me to do that for my family. I also volunteered, but it was because I had to.

I pushed those thoughts away and tried to focus. I can't be thinking about things like that. I'm Cato and I'm supposed to be strong, not show pity and empathy towards others. It doesn't matter how sad it is. _I'm a killer._

I get out of the shower and change into a white t-shirt and black pants. When I went to the dining area, Clove, Brutus, and Enobaria were already there.

"Ah, he's finally come to join us," Brutus said. I narrowed my eyes at him and sit next to Clove who was having a conversation with Enobaria. I pile food on my plate and start eating.

"So, let's get down to business shall we." Brutus started. "We'll be pulling up to the capital and I need you two to do exactly what I say." I growled at that. There's nothing more than I hate than being told what to do. Well besides losing, but that won't happen.

"Yes, Cato I know. Since your just a ray of sunshine and dandelions," I roll my eyes at that comment and Clove gives a light laugh beside me. I send my death glare towards her when Brutus begins, " Now, now Cato, ease up a little. You'll want sponsors and your attitude can be... aggressive."

"Demanding..." Clove added.

"Fowl.." Enobaria.

"I thought that was exactly how I'm supposed to act. I am a career after all." I state with anger.

"It is but we want you to ease up a little on it tonight. You will be having your interviews tonight and we-" Brutus was cut off by Enobaria, "lots and lots of smiles!" she said cheerfully.

Clove starts bursting out laughing, holding her stomach in the process. "Cato..." laugh, "smile..." laugh again. My anger was starting to boil.

"That will never happen. I've never once seen him give an actual smile." she says still laughing.

_That's it._ I bang my fist on the table. "I do to!" I yelled defending myself.

" Do not!" she yells and bangs her fist on the table as well. "Do toooo!"

"Doooo not!" I was about to retaliate when Brutus interrupts us. "Enough!" he yells. We both stop and turn our attention to him while both scowling.

"Cato, you don't smile. You give this ugly cocky smirk. Which, by the way, doesn't look as great as you think it does."

Clove smiles, "Told you."

"Clove, you need to work on that innocent little devil look that you always have on your face" he continued. She slumped and scowled again.

"You both have nice teeth darlings. Show them." Enorbia spoke.

"Now listen. You'll be beautified by your stylist and then you'll be off in your chariots, showing the world who you are. You are to stand strong and smile. Wave to the crowd for all I care, but make a good impression. Understand?" he asks and we both nod.

"Good. Now finishing eating, we're almost there."

* * *

Hours later I was all dressed and ready to go. They bathed me and made me smell all nice and manly. They added a little gel in my hair to make it more fluffier. Which was ridiculous cause my hair is already fluffy.

They kept picking at every little thing; which drove me crazy and I was constantly barking at them when they did. I once again didn't even bother learning their names. They didn't matter to me. I didn't need any help looking good considering I already do.

_I mean, come one. I'm Cato!_ Clove however does. She was without a doubt manly looking. Trying to act all tough and bad. I'm the only one here who is. She's a girl too.

I knew Clove a little at home. We weren't close or anything but we saw each other from time to time.

She was stuck and trapped in the same situation I was. Born and raised to be a killer. She had that part down pat.

We make our way down to the Remake Center. It's huge.

There's people all over the place directing orders to workers and tributes. I scan around and see some of the tributes from one.

There stood a cute blonde who was looking my way. She was batting her eyes at me which I was used to and I give her a wink. She giggles a little and I smirk. _Girls are so easy._

I look at the setting around us. Chariots were every where and four horses were in the front of each one. District two was close towards the front. We had white horses and a chariot. Probably matching our stupid robes they put us in.

We always looked ridiculous.

I didn't bother to stop and talk to the other tributes. It was almost time for the first chariot to leave and we would be right after them. I get into the chariot and Clove steps in beside me.

"Have you seen how crazy and stupid we look." she says with a scowl. I laugh and nod my head.

"Fix your face Clove. Remember what Brutus said." I tell her. She glares at me and sticks her tongue out.

I give her my "cocky" smirk as Brutus and Enobaria called it.

"Remember sunshine, dandelions, and smiles Cato" she retorted. I roll my eyes and face forward as the first district took off towards the roaring crowd..

_Show time._

* * *

_ message me and review! Please! Do you like it? ~happysouls~


	2. Chapter 2: Fire Girl

Chapter 2: Fire Girl

* * *

The crowd is screaming my name. Throwing flowers and blowing kisses my way. I wave to them and put my best smile on. My cheeks are tight from the smile I'm forcing.

Clove is having just as hard of a time as I am. She's trying to show as much teeth as possible and she looks ridiculous.

We move closer to the City Circle and I spot a girl batting her extremely long and curled eyelashes at me. She gives me a sexy smile and waves lightly at me. _She's hot._

She blows me a sexy kiss and licks her lips at me. I smirk at her and wink.

_Oh honey, it's just a pretty face._

I turn my attention back to my soon to be sponsors and catch myself in the large televison screen.

_All the attention on me please._ I find myself smirking again and then my face is replaced with someone elses.

_Who the hell is that?_ I see a beautiful girl's face. She seems familiar.

Her dark brown hair is in braids and her grey eyes are shining. There's fire all around her. She looks fierce, strong, and desirable.

The crowd roars louder and MY sponsors aren't screaming my name anymore.

"Katniss! Katniss!" _That name._

It's the girl who volunteered for her sister. She's stealing my sponsors at this very moment.

Anger boils inside me. Nobody does this to me. Nobody takes away my sponsors. I notice their faces are brighter and so are their smiles.

I look over towards Clove as we stop at the circle where Snow will give us his little speech.

She has disgust written all over her face and she seems just as angry as me.

We give each other a knowing look. This Katniss is going to pay.

* * *

My stylist comes rushing up to me as I step out of the chariot. They praise us and I just snicker at their comments.

_Yes I know. I was amazing._

I look around at the other tributes. The blond from before catches my eye as she looks back at me swaying her hips sexily. I move my gaze to her ass. _Mmmmm..._

I look back at her face, sending her a look of approval. We smirk at each other and she continues her sexy walk towards the elevators.

Everyone is starting to clear out and I see Clove stomp angrily into the elevator. She's probably still pissed about Katniss taking our sponsors away. Anger again seeps its way into me.

I walk towards the elevator and see the girl. Now's my chance to show her who's boss. I walk up in front of her clapping my hands slowly.

_I'll show you my cocky ass two._

"Well done twelve." I spit at her and cross my arms over my chest. Anger written all over my face. "That was quite a show."

She rolls her eyes. Her face un-showing of emotions. She rolls her eyes and ignores me.

_Nope your gonna listen to me!_

I circle her while checking her out with a smirk on my face. She follows me with her eyes.

I look at her voluminous chest. Her black hard body suit shows off her curves perfectly.

I move towards her back and look at her ass. _Well hello._

I stop and face her again. "Mmm. I approve fire girl." Spitting those last words out. "But I don't approve off you stealing my sponsors." my voice is cold and angry, but she still has the same emotionless face.

"What do you want two?" she asks. Is she stupid?

"What I want is for you to back off and stop stealing my sponsors!" I yell in her face. She steps back and smirks.

"Well if their your sponsors two, then why did they so quickly leave you." she says. "It appears they saw something better."

My anger grows stronger. _Nobody talks to me like that._

I'm in her face now. I'm going to let her have it, but her clear blue eyes stop me.

I look straight into them. Their just emotionless as usual. I flash my eyes all over her face and take her in.

She is beautiful... and pure. Not like any other girl I've met. She seem strong like a fighter. She looks broken though. It seems she was the only one to try to pick up the pieces as best she could.

She was oddly mysterious. She lets no emotion slip onto her face.

She stares back at me and I smirk. "Like what you see fire girl?"

"I was thinking about the same exact question two." she spits those words at me. Anger resurfacing.

"Listen twelve, You stop with the acts. Don't you dare think you are going to waltz right in here and take what's mine or else you'll be dead less than a minute in the arena." I threaten her.

The elevator door bings and opens in that moment. She walks around me care freely.

"I've always liked a challenge." she said. I growl.

"I'm coming for you fire girl!" I yell. She just smirks and looks almost bored.

"Can't wait." she says as the elevator doors close.

At that moment I let the anger and violence spill as I punch the wall. A small dent is made and my hands begin to throb with pain, but I don't care.

I knock over a small table with flowers on them. _That damn rat was in for it!_

I go to my room and slam the door shut wanting to be alone in my anger. I change out of my clothes and head for the shower wanting to get this makeup shit off me.

The cold water feels good on my heated muscles and chest. I was still pissed about what just happened and the cold was helping it seize.

_What was I going to do with this girl?_

I had a feeling she was going to be a problem. I could tell she could pick a fight and I know she won't go down without trying.

She was going to be hard to break and that's what really pissed me off.

I was used to everyone being afraid of me. One small glance and they quivered away. Besides Clove.

She was tough as nails and without a doubt wasn't scared of anything.

I know with her in this game we could take down this girl on fire and smash her into pieces. We needed a plan and I already had an idea.

* * *

**So there's chapter 2. Not the best. Kind of slow but it will get better. I'm trying to show you how Cato feels about Katniss so far. He knows that she's a challenge to him and isn't scared of him and that gets him nervous.**

**But please keep on reading and message me whenever about if you like it or not. Please tell your friends about it too! I would love you forever! **

**~happysouls~**


	3. Chapter 3: Watch Your Back

**Okay so this is Chapter 3 and I'm a little confused on how I want to do this. I don't know if I want Cato to fake his love for Katniss but I kind of feel like that's what most readers would expect and I don't want to do that. So it's going to take some thinking and your guys help so please message me! Thanks **

**Anyways I'm going to leave you guys a little clueless on their plan haha sorry! But review please and here is chapter 3**

**Chapter 3: "Watch Your Back"**

* * *

"Clove, give me the remote!" I yell at her.

"No!" she yells back. "I want to watch my show."

"Well so do I, so give me the remote now!" I reach over to grab it out of her hands, but she's faster than me. _Stubborn ass._

"Ha Ha, too slow Cato." she keeps teasing me. My face turns red in anger. _Nobody ever teases me._

"What? Cato getting mad?" she smirks at me and I try to grab the remote again.

"No, no, no Cato." she moves the remote around in the air as I try to grab it once again. _Ugh!_

"Damn it Clove! Give me the remote now!" my voice gets louder but she only smirks and tease more. "What, can't handle a girl?" _That's it._

I lunge for her and we both fall on the ground. She still has the remote in her hand as I try to hold her down, but she keeps squirming. I throw her against the floor again as I reach up to grab the remote, but she punches me in the nose and flings me off.

She gets on top of me now and she's smiling. My nose hurts and I feel a little blood drip down. "What the hell Clove?" I scream at her as I hold my nose.

"What, can't handle me? How are you going to handle the arena if you can't even handle a punch in the nose?"

"Shut up! I can handle myself. You, you just caught me off guard." I scowl at her and push her off.

I stand up and so does she with a triumphed almost devilish smile on her lips. _She think she's won._

I lunge at her and we both slam against the floor again. This time I get the remote and we're both wrestling on the floor.

I hear a gasp behind us and turn around to see Enobaria and Brutus. Enobaria has a horrid look on her face while Brutus looks almost bored.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing?" asks Brutus.

"She- he- and then-" Clove and I start at the same time.

"Stop it!" Enobaria yells.

We both stop looking shocked. I have never heard Enobaria yell before.

"Are you trying to get yourself in trouble or worse killed? You can't fight other tributes, it's against the rules!" she looks angry at us.

Enobaria pushes me off Clove with a lot of force. _Damn, where did that strength come from?_

"Stop acting immature and focus!" she yells again and Brutus gives us a pointed look.

"She started it!"

"He started it!" we both say at the same time. They both roll their eyes and walk away.

I look at Clove and she sticks her tongue at me. I narrow my eyes.

* * *

I walk into the enormous gymnasium for training. There's only two other districts in here. Someone pins my number on my back as I take it all in. There's a ton of weapons and obstacles.

I spot 5 shiny objects across from me on the wall. My eyes are in a trance and my feet are suddenly moving towards the weapons.

5 different sizes of swords glimmer in front of me. I am totally in a trance to even notice my own hand going towards the biggest one. _I want one._

It looks so sharp and I can imagine it piercing through someone's stomach already. _Mmm._

My sudden urge to take it off the hook and run away with it, is interrupted by a tall, thin, and muscular arms snatching my hand away.

"No touching until the training begins."

I narrow my eyes in a challenge and one of her eyebrows raises up at me. _Guess she's not afraid of me. _

_Maybe I need to work better on my intimidation skills more._

"Now, please go join the others who are forming a circle. I'll be going over the training schedule in a moment." I growl at her but do what she tells me. _Whatever._

I walk over and stand next to the boy from district one. He has brown trimmed hair and brownish eyes. I can't remember his name. He looks the same age as me and is an inch taller than me, but smaller in muscle size. I smirk at that thought.

" Hey. Marvel." he puts his hand out to shake.

"Hey. Cato." I shake it even though I don't want to.

The blonde from yesterday comes up next to me. She's also from district one. She gives me a flirty smile and I smirk at her.

"Glimmer." she says while batting her eyelashes at me. _Do girls really think that's hot?_

I cross my arms over my chest to flex my impressive muscles and also to look more intimidating.

"Cato." I say as I give her a wink. She blushes slightly and moves to stand beside me.

I look around the rest of the circle to see the "competition." I laugh in my head. _Like there's a competition. God I crack myself up._

There's a lot of younger kids then usual. Families will be sad. _Like I care._

I notice that a certain brunette hasn't shown up yet and she's holding us up, but then I see her coming from the elevators with that stupid weak blonde boy.

_Speak of the devil. _She walks towards the circle.

"About time you showed up twelve." I say to her as she passes me. She just rolls her eyes.

Blonde boy shoots me an annoyed look and follows her. _Lost puppy._

The woman from earlier walks in the center and starts to talk about the training stations.

When she releases us, I walk over towards the spear throwing and Markel or Marve follows me. I was never good with names.

My thoughts wonder to Katniss. How come I can remember her name?

I look around for her and spot her at the knot tying station with Blondie. I bet he suggested that. _Scardy cat._

I pick up a spear and move towards the 15 yard mark. I get my shot ready and throw. It hit's the dummy right in the heart. I smirk. _Damn. I'm just that good aren't I._

Boy from district one gets his shot ready after me and throws it right into the heart. I'm guessing that was his strongest skill in training. I look around again and see Clove playing with her knives. I swear that's her favorite thing in the world.

I move back a little from the 15 yard mark and make my next throw. Again I make my mark.

We break for lunch hours later and the career pack sits together.

I look over at katniss and notice her hair is in a side braid this time. She doesn't have makeup on and she still looks beautiful.

While as Glimmer has on tons of makeup. Clove notices my stare and kicks me from underneath the table. She scowls at me and I smirk.

I get up and load some more food on my plate. I make my way over towards her table aware of the glares I'm receiving from my table.

I stop at her table and sit myself in a chair.

"Fire Girl" I simply say.

"What do you want two?"

I smirk at her. "Blondie" I say over to the boy.

"That's not my name." he spits at me. _Looks like I get under his skin. This could be fun._

"What. Do. You. Want?" Katniss asks again.

"Mhm. I know what I want." I smirk at her while wiggling my eyebrows. She looks at my with disgust. Her face is priceless.

Blondie's face turns bright red in anger.

"Don't talk to her like that." he says.

"I think I can if I want to boy" I sneer at him. He looks like a ten year-old.

"Go away" Katniss says. "You have no reason to be here." _Oh, but I do._

"Oh, I just wanted to introduce myself properly." I said. Katniss snorts at my English accent impersonation.

"Cato" I say while extending my hand to her.

She looks at it as if she's debating to shake it. She looks up at me.

"I don't bite. Well, sometimes" I say as I wink at her. She rolls her eyes again.

Blondie has smoke coming out of his ears. _What? Don't like me flirting with your girl?_

_Like she's yours anyways. _

"I'm-" she begins, but I cut her off.

"Oh I already know your name beautiful." Her eyes widen a little but not for long.

I turn towards Mr. Steam Machine and smirk. "And who might you be?"

"P-" he starts but I interrupt him, "wait, don't care." I said smirking.

"Go. Away. Cato. We don't want you here" Katniss says. Her eyes lock with mine and I can't help but gaze at them.

I didn't realize how long we've been staring at each other until Blondie had to ruin it. _Wait what?_

"Like what you see two?" he says and I glare at him.

"Shut up twelve!" I yell at him. He narrows his eyes. _Want to challenge me? Bring it! _

I stand up from the table and so does he.

"Why don't you make me?" he says.

"That can be arranged." I sat through gritted teeth. Our chest are touching.

"Show me what you got?" he says. Is this kid stupid? I have 5 inches on him and have more muscle and he's challenging me.

"Oh I'll show you what I got" I say getting in his face. A hand separates us and I stumble back.

Katniss is in the middle of us as we are still death glaring at each other.

I suddenly feel tingles on my arm and I look down at my arm to see Katniss's hand on me. The tingles spread up my arm and make me feel weird.

Katniss notices my stare and looks down.

She immediately takes her arm off and looks towards blond boy.

"Peeta, calm down." she says and puts her hands on his chest. He looks down at her and immediately calms down.

_What the hell? _He blushes slightly and looks at her.

Fire burns in me and I have no idea why. I feel like punching him, but I know I can't. It's against the rules.

I point my finger at him and show all the anger on my face. "You watch your back lover boy!"

* * *

Okay so I need your guy's help about what Clove and Cato's plan should be. I don't know if the plan should be to have him to pretend to fall in love with her or something else. So, please message me and review!(: Chapter 4 will be up by Monday! I updated early.

~happysouls~


	4. Chapter 4: Unexplained

**Okay, so I have so many ideas for this and some of them are great with the help of sundragons9. But,** **I want everyone to know that I plan on doing all 3 books. There will be different usage of the characters and some major change of events but it's how this all works out. So, there may be characters that you absolutely love that well may be killed. SO do not hate me but please keep reading.**

**Please review and tell people about A chance for a heart! That would be great. About this chapter, I have this "gift" haha, that when I start writing it all kind of flows right out so I don't know if you'll like it or not but this was a quick update. So let me know and let me know what you might want to see happen!(:**

**Anyways I'm going to shut up now. Here's chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4: Unexplained**

* * *

I exit the elevator and walked through the loft to go to my room, but stopped dead in my tracks.

Brutus, Clove, and Enobaria stood beside each other with narrowed angry faces._ This doesn't looked good. But they all have their hands on their hips and funny looking faces. _I laughed in my head while trying to control the emotions showing on my face.

I raised an eyebrow, "What did I do?" Clove looked furious and stepped forward.

"What did you do?" she asked accusingly. "What did you do? What in the hell was that stunt you pulled off today in training Cato? That is what you did!" _Her voice is really loud._ I wanted to cover my ears.

"Clove, we can handle this." Brutus said trying to take control. I smirked at him. He always had to have control.

"No! This involves me and all those stupid plans he has going through his head. What's going on Cato? Do you like that district twelve rat or something?" she asked still sounding furious.

I sigh. "I was trying to cause some tension between Blondie and me. That's all." I said narrowing my eyes at her now.

"Well you took it too far boy. If the girl from twelve didn't step in between you two, you could be dealing with some terrible consequences. You both could be killed." Brutus said.

I knew I took it too far today. I don't know what happened. I just lost control when that stupid lover boy started butting in on my fun with Katniss.

And the way he looked at her made me furious. I don't know what I was thinking, but I know it can not happen again. I'm smarter than that and I have a plan to win these games and nobody is going to get in my way.

"I'm sorry about today Clove." I said as we were sitting in front of the huge televison.

She looked at my as if I was retarded. _She better remove that stupid look of her face or I'll smack it the hell off!_

"What were you trying to accomplish today? We could all see you. Everyone's eyes were on the three of you. Do you have something you're keeping from me because we are in this together until it's just left between me and you." she said with such certainty.

"I don't know okay. I was trying to piss off that stupid lover boy." she raised her eyebrows at the mention of my nickname for him. I don't feel like explaining so I continued.

" I was trying to introduce myself to them, but then he started giving me crap. So, I got angry. I just was trying to talk to Katniss, I did what you wanted!" I said my voice getting louder.

"You're the one who wants to trick her into trusting me. You want to play with her head for some damn reason. I'm only doing this for you and I don't get it! It's not like she can do much anyways. She's just a girl from a crappy district." I said but I knew the lie from these words.

I knew Katniss was stronger than she looked. She didn't expose her feelings and emotions. She has a soft looking exterior but in the inside, she was stone. She had this determination aura around her that only I could notice and I knew she is completely in these games.

Her reasons were completely different than mine. She had a sister to get back to. _I just wanted to kill. I was trained to do this._

"I have my reasons Cato! It looked a lot more between you two. I don't care who she is. She is still apart of this game and she looks to me like a threat. I want to mess her up before the games and then hit her where it hurts. Where she won't expect a thing. She's hiding something."

I looked at her like she was crazy. Part of what she said was true, but I still don't understand why she hates her so much. I know it's the games but it seems much more than that.

"Clove, what the hell are you talking about? You know what, whatever." I stood up getting ready to go to my room and sleep. "Let me know when your mind isn't going insane and give me a better reason. I'm not dealing with your stupid shit!" I yelled and stormed off to my room.

I slam the door and change. I jump in my bed and think about what happened today.

My mind raced to one thought. The feeling I got when Katniss touched me. I touch the arm where she did. The same shiver and feeling from earlier jolted through my body. A weird sensation of delight ran from my arm and through my bare chest.

My body craved that touch again but my mind was saying otherwise. I don't know what the hell is going on with me but I know I need to control it and fast._ Maybe I should hook up with that blonde chick from district one. _

I shook that thought off. _Yeah, Cato that would solve everything_

Last thing I need is a clingy chick during the arena. I turn on my side. Confusion is a bitch.

Especially if it deals with feelings. I grunt into my pillow.

_I just need some sleep._

* * *

That night, I thought of something wrong. Something very, very wrong. Something that can never happen. Something that scared me and I never get scared. Something that I must control and not let happen.

Something unexplained...

**Okay so that was crappy chapter number 4. I'm sorry if it sucked but I was trying to upload something for you guys and progress on some interesting things Cato is feeling. It's also late for me and I've been dealing with some crazy personal stuff so I'll try an update by Thursday! That's my goal. Sorry it's short too next will be longer. So review and please tell people about CFAH! Tell me what you guys think!**

**~happysouls~ **


	5. Chapter 5: Strange Attraction

**Okay, so first I want to apologize for taking so long for updating. I've had a very busy week. So, I promise you that I will update before Saturday. For chapter 6. I am so glad you guys are enjoying A Chance for a Heart!**

**Keep Reading! Now chapter 5.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Strange Attraction**

Her hands are moving up my chest. Her soft juicy lips are on mine. My arms are around her waist as we lay in bed. She bites my bottom lip and I moan.

_God, she feels so good. _Our tongues fight for dominance and she's moaning.

"Cato" she almost begs.

"Cato" _I love it when she says my name._

"Cato!"

I spring up, my eyes wide. I'm covered in sweat and Brutus is looking down at me with a strange look. I look around my bed and don't see her anywhere.

He gives me a questioning look but just shakes his head. He opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off, "Nothing happened!" I yell with my eyes still wide.

"Uh, okay." he says slowly while giving me a weird look.

"It's time to get ready and eat. You only have a few more days of training until your individual sessions." he says still eyeing me up.

My breathing has calmed and my eyes aren't wide with guilt.

"Are you okay son? You were making weird moaning sounds." Brutus says.

I just look at him with shock. _I was moaning? Shit!_

I didn't realize I was staring at him until he starts shaking my shoulders.

"Cato!" he yells with worry.

"Y-yeah. I-I-I'm fine." he still looks worried but makes his way towards the door.

"Okay. Well don't take too long." he says and then leaves me alone.

I didn't realize I had been holding my breath. I slump back down and release all the air in my lungs with frustration. _Did I really just dream about Katniss like that?_

_What the hell is happening to me?_

I get up and head to the shower. Hot water is what I need. I am so stressed and confused about what's happening to me. Why am I so out of it?

Why am I having weird make out dreams with Katniss? Why did I feel the way I did when she touched me. When she was in my arms? _It felt so real_. _It felt so good. So right._

I close my eyes and bring back the memory. My body shivers and I moan.

My eyes spring open to my body's reaction. I shake my thoughts away.

_Stop Cato!_

I undress myself to realize how aroused I am. _OH. My. God. This can not be happening!_

I get in the shower wanting warmth, but know this is the only way to calm my body down.

_I hate cold showers._

* * *

Clove and I were waiting for the other careers to appear at the training center. We still hadn't spoken about what happened last night.

It was extremely quiet this morning at breakfast. Only Enobaria tried to make conversation but no one was even listening.

The elevator opens in front of us. I spot a braid and brown hair. Blondie next to her. Well not the careers.

Our eyes meet and all I can do is let myself drown into her beautiful grey eyes.

My mind lands on the oh-so-wanted dream and I feel like I'm floating into deep pleasure.

"Mmm" I say while closing my eyes.

"What?" Clove says giving me a strange look. It's the first words she has said since last night.

"Uh, what?" I asked turning to look at her. "Did you say something?"

She looks at me like I'm stupid and shakes her head. "I thought you did."

"Um, no. You must be hearing things." I mutter to her.

"Whatever" she says and walks over to the Glimmer who just arrived with Marvel.

Marvel walks over to me and asks, "what's up with her?"

"She's on her period or something." I say while meeting her scowl from across the room.

Marvel gives a small laugh. "Come on, let's get that anger out on some combat fighting." he says before heading over to the station.

I look around to see where Katniss is and I see her at the camouflage station with lover boy.

Irritation boils in me, but I ignore it and focus on her.

She watches Blondie paint something on his arm but her gaze keeps flicking else where. I look around to see where she keeps looking.

My gaze lands on Glimmer near the archery section, but Katniss isn't paying attention to Glimmer. She keeps looking at the shiny bow and arrows. _She can't shoot can she?_

_Yeah right Sweetheart. _

But her eyes. They look so eager.

"Cato!" I hear my name but I'm not paying attention.

"Cato! Over here man!" I hear it again but Katniss casts her gaze towards me. Those grey eyes sparkling so brightly. She notices my stare and rolls her eyes and focuses on lover boy again.

I feel the irritation from earlier seep its way back into me. My face heats up with anger and I storm off towards Marvel. _What the hell fire girl!?_

Adrenaline runs in my veins. I drown everyone else out and I feel like it's just me and him. Anger rushes out of me into the sword that I hold in my hands.

I'm in control. I have him in a perfect position. I step forward faking a turn and counter back and swing my arm forward with so much force he falls straight to the ground.

I'm breathing hard. My face is red and adrenaline is still pumping. Sweat drips from my forehead as I try to calm my breathing. I put the sword back in its place. _See you again my friend._

I walk over to get some water. I notice everyone is staring at me like I'm about to go insane and kill everyone. _Guess I scared them._

_Good. _

I send them a look and notice that Clove is smiling at me. I have no idea why but I just wink at her. _I'm guessing she got over what happened earlier._

She seems pleased. _Oh Clove I'm so happy I could make you happy. _

_Like I give a shit._

She's constantly aggravating me now. I have no idea why she has such hatred towards Katniss, but it's starting to piss me off. She has this look in her eyes too.

She has a plan for her and I have a feeling Katniss won't like it.

_I won't like it._

Wait, what? _Ugh. Get yourself together!_

I down the water and look at where everyone else is stationed at.

Marvel is combat fighting with one of the volunteers. _He's not even close to being as good as me. _Clove is throwing knives. Some other tributes are trying to throw some spears. _They don't stand a chance. _Glimmer is using the bow and arrows.

I look for Katniss but can't spot her. I see Peter or whatever his name trying to climb a rope. _Haha. What a dork!_

I look for that brown braid. _Where is she?_

I start to walk around to see if she's hiding by a station.

I walk towards the fire station when I spot her. She's bent down rubbing sticks together over some kindle. I bend down beside her and she stops.

She looks up when I take it from her. I start to rub the sticks together and minutes later, a small flicker of fire lands in the kindle.

She leans forward. Her braid almost catching on fire. I push her back a little.

"Don't want to get too close to the fire there fire girl." I say giving her a small smile. She smiles for once and it is breathtaking.

I gasp and she realizes her actions and her face immediately drops.

I just stare at her, my mouth open with shock.

"Uh-uh, thanks." she says awkwardly.

"No problem" I say quietly. Our eyes gaze into each other for so long. _God, she's gorgeous._

Her face suddenly breaks out into a scowl. I turn around to see what the cause is and see Clove, Marvel, and Gloss laughing at lover boy who was having trouble getting down from the rope he was climbing.

I burst out laughing and Katniss shoots daggers at me.

I smirk, "Going to try and save your boyfriend twelve" I say as she stands up.

"Shut up Cato. No need to be such an ass." she says and walks off towards the blonde.

My body slumps but my mind is in anger. _Who the hell does she think she is?_

I stride over toward the show and join in on the laughter.

"It's okay Peeta. I'll help you through it." I hear her say. _Why you have to be so nice to him. He isn't any better than me. Not a chance._

Anger has taken control of my body now because I find myself mimicking her.

"Aww. How sweet of you fire girl. To help out your boyfriend." I say smirking at her. People around me burst into laughter but I'm not done yet.

"Yeah Peter. It's okay. Katniss will help you. It's okay little guy." I say.

"His name is Peeta!" Katniss yells at me.

"Oh, oh, oh. Someone has a temper. Don't get too fired up girl on fire. You might catch the rope on fire and then where would Peter be?" I ask her innocently.

Anger explodes all over her face and she steps forward to me.

"Or maybe I'll get lucky and catch you on fire. Where would you be Cato?" she says copying my tone.

_Hell no! She is not going to talk to me that way._

"Listen here fire bitch." I start. Everyone is silent now. "Don't you think you can talk to me like-" but I'm cut off by a loud thump. I look up and see Blondie coming towards us.

_How in the hell? _My face shows shock I'm sure because he smirks at me.

"Like what Cato?" he says and I narrow my eyes at him. _Looks like he wants a showdown._

"Like your trash. Like you're a fake." he says.

We're nose to nose now and I can tell already where this is going to go. _Just let me punch this prick!_

"Excuse me?" I shove him. "Who the fuck do you think you are shrimpy?" I shove him again but he shoves me back hard. I almost lose my balance.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Does lover boy actually have some strength?" I smirk at him and step closer to him. I get close to his arms and grab his muscle like girls do. I examine it.

He nudges me. "Don't touch me." he says coldly.

"Really? What are you going to do about it?"

We both go forward to attack each other but Katniss and Clove get in the middle.

"Get the hell out of my way Clove!" My voice roars at her. She pushes me away.

"Hey. Hey. Calm down." Katniss says soothingly to lover boy. The anger meter is through the roof and I'm not holding back now.

"Watch your back two! I'm coming for you!" he says. I laugh evilly. _Is he serious?_

"Yeah. Says the one who was crying like a baby on the rope. I am so scared Blondie!" I say with so much force.

"And he managed to come down and almost kick your ass two." Katniss speaks up. And with that said she grabs Peter's hand and walks away.

"Oh fuck no!" I try to go back after them but Marvel and Clove have their arms around me. I roar with rage. _That boy is dead! He is so dead!_

"I'm gonna kill him! No one is to lay one finger on him in the arena. He's mine!" I say to the others and head off into their direction. _No one is holding me back now._

I see them and I walk heavily towards them.

"Your both dead in the arena twelve!" I spit at them. "Understand?"

Lover boy is about to reply but Katniss pushes him into the elevator and presses his floor button, but she doesn't ride along with him.

"Katniss! No! What-" but the elevator door closes shut and she walks over to me. Her eyes are boring into mine with such rage. I've never seen her like this. She's showing too much emotion for her liking, but she stands her ground.

I grab her wrist hard and pull her over to the corner.

"Let go of me!" she shouts but I tighten my grip. I don't care if I hurt her.

I push her against the wall and my eyes fill with lust. Her eyes flash with fear but she recovers. _You aren't so tough._

"See Katniss. I think you got this all wrong." I say to her smirking. I take a step forward. She wants to step back but there's no where to go.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm the strongest one here. That wimp you call your boyfriend has no chance against me. And I will be glad to prove it in the arena." I say to her.

She rolls her eyes at me. "Whatever you say beast. You aren't as great as you think." she spits at me. Literally.

I wipe it from my cheek.

"Mmm. that's where you're wrong again." I step forward and we are nose to nose. Her eyes bore into mine.

"See, I am great. And I will prove it by winning these games. To do that, I'll have to slit your boyfriends throat and I will very much enjoy that." I say

"You're just talk. I won't let you get to him! He is so much better than you'll ever be! He won't go down without a fight. I'm sure he'll prove that to you too, just fine. Now Cato, I suggest you don't get too ahead of yourself and watch yourself out there. Because you're a target to me and to him." she spits at me again.

"Shut up fire girl! " Rage has filled me and my veins are showing. My jaw is tense and my muscles are pumping. The urge to punch her is too much. _But I won't._

_ I would never forgive myself._

"Make. Me" she says with narrowed eyes.

And my lips are on hers.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! Haha. I hate them so much, but that's how I wanted to end the chapter. I hope you like.**

**NEWS: I will be switching point of view a few times but only for onw character and that is CLOVE. I didn't want to leave you guys out of the loop and then later drop the big bomb on you. SO, next chapter will start with Clove but not for long. I think you'll like it and it deals with some jealousy. :D**

**So please review and tell me what you guys think! SHARE.**

**~happy souls~**


	6. Chapter 6: Didn't Go As Planned

**HEY GUYS! I'm getting really excited about writing this now that I got all the boring stuff out of the way! I have so many ideas and I can't wait to use them so please keep reading .**

**This chapter starts with Clove's point of view of seeing something she shouldn't(; I didn't want to keep you guys in the dark on her sneaky ways.**

**One last thing, I have been getting some messages/reviews telling me that Katniss's eyes are grey and I'm pretty sure I have been saying they are grey.**

**But maybe I goofed, but anyways here's chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6: Didn't Go As Planned**

* * *

**Clove's Point of View:**

I followed Cato. I had a feeling he was up to something after his big freak out.

There's something going on with him that I couldn't figure out. He was...distant lately.

I hide behind the closest wall in which I couldn't be seen.

Cato and Katniss were too close for my liking. He grabs her wrist and pushes her up against the wall. I smirk. _Maybe she'll finally get what she deserves. A big punch in the face._

That sounds so good right now. I focus my gaze back on them and I did not expect my eyes to land on this.

Cato's lips are on Katniss. All I can see is his lips on hers, moving so passionately. Bile rises in my throat and I turn away. _How could he do this to me? Betray me and leave me out to dry. _

Anger rises inside of me and revenge is planted in my mind. _I'll show him and that fire bitch who they are playing games with. _

She stole him from me since the beginning and she was going to regret it. _This should be fun. _I smirk.

She won't know what hit her.

**Cato's Point of View:**

_Oh God her lips! _Her sweat luscious lips on mine felt fantastic. She was in shock I could tell. Her lips were frozen. _Kiss me back Katniss! _

I push myself against her more to get some kind of reaction. _What the hell? _

Girls usually didn't think twice about kissing me. _Katniss isn't just any girl dumb ass!_

I groan and move my lips over hers when her body finally responds, but not the way I expected.

She uses all her strength to push me off and I grunt and stand my ground. _I know you want this. _

She tries again but isn't successful. I think she gives up when she opens her mouth, to allow my tongue entrance but I was so wrong.

My tongue slips into her mouth and she bites it to the point to drawl blood. I jump back in pain.

"What the hell?" I yell at her. She raises her hand and smacks me across the face hard.

Her eyes are burning with fury and are sending daggers at me. My face is scrunched up in pain and my cheek stings. She raises her hand to slap me again but I catch her wrist.

_Alright, my turn to be angry._

"What the hell Katniss?" I repeat. Her eyes narrow more.

"What the hell?" she asks. "What in the hell were you doing kissing me?" she screams at me.

I didn't know how to answer her. I just did it and I was enjoying it even though she wasn't kissing me back. I don't know what came over me but I really wanted to do it again. _Only if she would kiss me back. _

I just stare at her and she just stares back at me.

"Stay. The. Hell. Away. From . Me two!" she says and walks over to the elevators.

I'm frozen in spot still holding my cheek and shock written on my face.

_What did I just do?_

* * *

**Clove's Point of View:**

I was out for revenge and I already knew what I was going to do. I just needed to put it in place and get the right timing.

Of course I had an accomplis. He just didn't know it yet. I knew the perfect person who drives Cato crazy and who is also close to Katniss.

It was the perfect person to ruin Katniss and throw her off. She'd be able to trust no one which would eventually lead her to stay away from Cato.

The perfect person to piss Cato off and murder the boy which would cause Katniss to hate Cato forever.

I smile evilly as I enter the living quarters.

"What are you smiling like that for?" Brutus asks.

"Oh nothing. Just a little plan." The smile never leaves my face.

"I need to know twelve's schedule." I say and Brutus gives me a confused look.

"NOW!" I yell at him and he scurries along. He knows when I get like this there is no stopping me.

I go to my room and change. All I have to do is wait for the perfect time.

_Poor Peeta won't know how much trouble he will cause. Well with my help of course._

I jump on my bed and relax.

And with those thoughts, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Okay so I know you guys are hating me right now for such a short chapter but this is the way I wanted to end it. I'm sorry for my previous cliff hanger but that also had to be done. **

**SO with that please let me know what you want to see and what you might think Clove has up her sleeve. Next chapter will be longer and I should have it up before Wednesday! :)**

**~happysouls~**


	7. Chapter 7: Focusing is hard

**Okay so some of you probably hate me right now for not updating when I said I was but I have a good reason! I have recently broke my ankle :D **

**HOW AWESOME! -.- But anyways I'll try my best to update more often, but I hope you like the last chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Focusing... is hard**

* * *

Today was the last training day before our individual sessions and I had to focus. I have been completely distracted since Karniss's and mine kiss. I just couldn't get it out of my head.

God her amazing lips felt so soft and sweet on my lips. Having her in my arms felt like...home and I hadn't had that feeling in such a long time. I can't even remember the last time I ever felt like that.

It was a strange feeling I wasn't used to, but I really wanted to.

_FOCUS Cato!_

Clove has been distant from me as well. I would find her glaring at me when I could see her in the corner of my eyes. She would only talk to me if she had to and she was always running off somewhere after training.

I didn't bother to worry about it. It's just Clove being Clove.

I was currently sitting at the breakfast table with Brutus. He was going over some ideas I should do when I was in my individual sessions with the games people.

"So, think about what I told you. I'll be expecting a high score." he said to me with a raised eyebrow. "But I know you won't disappoint." he finished while getting up.

"Hurry up, don't be late." he tells me and walks off. I sign in frustration.

Yesterday was hard getting Katniss out of my head even though I tried staying far away from her during training.

I groan in frustration. I had to focus.

These games are everything to me. I've been training for this since I was able to walk. I couldn't blow this hard work off.

_I can't let Katniss get to me and these games._

* * *

"So, you wanna throw some knives or something?" the Glitter girl asked me as she fluttered her eyelashes at me.

She had her hands all over my muscles and even though I like the attention; It was starting to get annoying. Can't this girl take a hint. She is hot but seems dumb as shit.

_I want someone else's attention._

I shook those thoughts away. _Stop it! You can't keep thinking about her. _And as I thought that I couldn't help control my wondering eyes to see her beautiful gray ones.

Never in my life had I called a girl beautiful. It was always "hot" or "sexy", but until I saw Katniss; she was the exact definition of beauty and I couldn't help but stare at her whenever I could.

_Ugh. Damn it! Here I go again. _I shake my head and the girl frowns at me. _No you idiot! Not you!_

I can't help but get irritated with this chick. I shake her hands off and say, "Maybe later." and walk off towards the plants area.

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_This isn't where a killer like me goes. _I turn and look around at the others. They give me strange looks and I scowl at them. _Ugh. Who cares about them._

They turn away and I focus on where I want to go next. I could go climb a rope or throw some spears at the dummies. But I don't feel like it. I turn back around to the plants and healing section that I walked over to. _Oh the hell with it!_

I listen to the trainer talking to someone else and begin looking at the different plants and notice the poisonous ones. I spot a dark blueish berry and notice the name "Nightlock"

_Mmm. Interesting. _But I turn my attention to the person the trainer is talking to and notice it's Katniss. _Ah, damn! Your supposed to be avoiding her Cato._

_Yeah and my thoughts are supposed to be doing the same thing but we can see how well that is going. _I think sarcastically.

And now I'm talking to myself!

I walk slowly behind Katniss and pretend I'm paying attention to the trainer as she helps Katniss. She looks up at me and raises an eyebrow and I do the same to her. She shakes me off and continues with Katniss.

"You got it now?" she asks and Katniss replies with a yes. I look over her shoulder to see what she's doing. I find her matching some leaves with its name.

I walk towards the station that is in front of her. It's similar to hers but arranged differently. I start matching the plants with the names for the ones I knew.

I look up every minute to see if Katniss notices if I was there but she doesn't. She looked like she was in her own little world with these plants.

I clear my throat to get her attention but she still doesn't notice.

I sigh a couple of times and still nothing. _Ugh. What the hell Katniss? Look up!_

I start whistling, but again nothing.

I try coughing loudly and get odd looks in which I glare at, but none of them were who I was looking for.

_Oh my god! What is wrong with this girl? _Usually every girl notices me. _She's not like the others Cato._

I grunt and play it off as if I just got here.

"Oh Katniss, what are you doing here?" I ask innocently.

She finally looks up and looks so beautiful. _As usual. _

She scowls at me but answers, "Well we are training Cato." she says as if I was the dumbest person.

I then realize how stupid I sounded. _Way to go Cato. _

"Uh, yeah right." I say and she rolls her eyes. She then focuses all her attention on me.

_That's right baby, all your attention on this handsome fellow._

I give her a light smile which she doesn't return.

"What do you want two? I thought I told you to leave me alone." she tells me and my smile immediately drops.

"Well twelve, we are training." I repeat what she said to me earlier in the same tone she used. "Am I not allowed to be at the same station as you?" I ask her.

She eyes me mysteriously.

"Doesn't that sound a little silly Katniss?" I say smirking at her and she smiles lightly at me and I swear it warms me inside.

"You called me Katniss" she says quietly

. "As I did earlier as well." _Was she not paying attention to what I was saying. _I frown at the idea but then smirk.

_She was just too busy checking you out Cato. _Yeah that's it.

"Oh" she says awkwardly, but the smile is still there.

I don't want to ever take it off her face. She turns back to what she was doing and so do I.

I look up at her occasionally and the silence between us is nice. Even though I rather have the reason for the silence to be because our lips are too busy with each other.

That thought is nice. _Wait. Did I really just say that?_

_ I_ look up at her and our eyes meet_._

I focus on her lips and I find myself licking them. I gaze at her eyes and notice mixed emotions. _This girl never lets me see how she's feeling._

Damn I want to hold her and kiss her all over. Warm tingles spread throughout me. _What the hell? _I shiver and she notices. She looks down and I find myself blushing.

_Oh. My. God. Did I just blush!? No. No. No. Cato does not blush! _What the hell is happening to me?

Okay. Focus. That's all you have to do. Just focus and don't get the feelings your feeling get the best of you.

Don't let this happen, but then I look up at her again and scan her pretty face.

Damn it! Cato! _She has a cute nose. _Oh. My. God. No!

I close my eyes and take deep breaths. I last for a minute and look at her again. _Ah! Fuck it!_

I walk over to her and I can tell she notices my movement in the corner of her eyes. I look at her screen and notice a mix up. _Good._

_ Good excuse._

My arm brushes her and I take the hand she holds with the board pen and move it to the error.

Jolts shoot up my hand and the tingles start again but I don't care. My lips hover over her ear and I begin to whisper to her.

"This ones an Oak." I say and move our hands over it.

I notice her eyes close and her body tense. _Just relax baby. _

I feel the need to grab her by the hips and kiss every inch of her, but I stop.

"See you around Katniss" I say in her ear and walk over to the knives.

I look over my shoulder as I walk and notice her looking back. I give her my best smile and turn forward to see Clove glaring at me with that Glitter chick.

I glare right back and they turn their attention back to Marvel who was talking.

_Damn. _I blow out some air as my body is still heated from Katniss.

I'm done with focusing.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I want to know what you guys think Cato is gonna do now? What do you guys think he means when he says I'm done focusing? REVIEW please. **

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I can. Hope this one was a little longer(:**

**~happysouls~**


	8. Chapter 8: Soft Side

**I'm so sorry for taking for ever! I've been so busy! But please review cause I want to hear more from you guys. This chapter may be short and a little boring, but at least it's something! Sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Soft Side**

I have never once had a soft side for anything. I was trained and brought up to be a fierce and strong monster of a man. But, I find myself growing everyday.

I've never known of the word 'love'. I've never heard of 'caring'. I've never been nice to anyone. And I've never had so many confused feelings all jumbled together.

I've finally given up and accepted my feelings towards Katniss Everdeen. I didn't know how to describe them just yet, but I knew I cared about her enough to do something about it in the arena.

_Whatever that may be. _

I find myself wanting to make her smile and laugh. I find myself wanting to protect her and always make sure she's happy.

I've tried to deny it as I sit on my bed thinking constantly about her.

My mind always drifts to her lips and the feel of having her in my arms. I want to feel those lips on me more than anything.

I've never felt like that before. But she's beautiful, sexy as hell, and there's just so much more to her than what I find with most girls.

I've literally beat myself up for feeling this way, but I can't help it anymore. _I want her._

I want her so bad. My body demands her touch and to see those beautiful grey eyes. I want her to be mine, but I don't know how.

And that's the thing that scares me. _What do I do? _Nothing ever scares me. But this girl.

I need a plan.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" she screams at me. " I saw you with her. Acting all nice. You Cato, are no where near nice. I've known you for years. We were trained to be cruel and to put pain in other's lives!" _Here we go again. _

Clove was currently throwing whatever she could at me. Screaming and pacing back and fourth in frustration.

I knew what she was talking about, but I didn't care or need to hear what she has to say about it. It's my life.

I may have spent all these years training for something that I was expected to do, but that's not stopping what I have in mind and what I plan on doing.

No one is changing my mind.

"Shut up Clove! I don't need this right now!" I yell right back at her.

She stops pacing and turns slowly to look at me. Her eyes are shooting daggers. She moves fast and before I know it, the remote to the tv is thrown at my head.

_Damn her and her good aim and quickness! _

Pain shoots through my temple.

"Ow! What the fuck Clove?" I yell at her standing up to stand my ground. I'm done with her games and hatred to the girl I plan to protect with my life.

I know she can fight for herself, but I'm going to make sure she's coming out of this arena. She's too good for this. She's better than all of us. Clove just hasn't realized it while the others have. Their hatred towards her is understandable considering they're used to being on top.

They're thinking in their stupid heads that they are coming out as victor. _Boy they have it coming to them. _

"Don't tell me to shut up" she threatens as she takes steps closer to me. _I'm not afraid of you Clove._

So I stand there and listen to the idiotic words coming out of her mouth.

" Cato, you were basically raping her with your eyes. You were acting all nice and trying to help that fire bitch! What the hell is going on?" our faces are inches apart.

"There's nothing wrong with me, but there sure something wrong with you!" I spit at her.

"Why do you hate her so much Clove?" I ask. Time to play games with Clove.

"Is it because she's better than you? Is it because she has her eyes set on the same thing you do? Cause everyone here does and I don't see you hating them all that much." I can tell my words are getting to her now.

"Is it because you know deep down that she might actually win this?" _She will win this. _

"She's smarter, maybe even stronger than you. She has better skill than you. Is that what it is?" We are centimeters apart now and my eyes bore into those bitch horn eyes of hers.

"I'm done with you Clove and your stupid issues that I do not want to be apart of. There's something wrong with you. Your no better than anyone here and you have just proved that to me. Good luck in the arena because I want nothing to do with you. Watch your back Clove because I am not going to be apart of this." and with that I leave to my room.

I hear frustrated screaming coming from the living area.

_That was fun._

* * *

That night my sleep is restless. I toss and turn. I try to get Katniss out of my head but it doesn't work.

Tomorrow is our individual score sessions with the games people. I'm not nervous because I know I'll get a great score and everyone knows it.

_I wonder how Katniss is holding up. _Ugh. There I go again.

I get up only in my boxers and slip on some pajama bottoms and a jacket.

I need to clear my head. Take a walk around. Get out of this place that has had me trapped and cornered into something I don't want to be anymore.

I walk out the door. Not even knowing where I plan on going. It's late and the city's lights are flashing in the night sky.

I head to the elevator and work my way up. I wander the halls a little until I spot a small staircase and some light coming from it.

Curious, I walk up the stairs quietly. I walk upon what looks like a roof.

There's some nice flowers and benches around but I only glance at them. My eyes are digging into the back of a girl's back.

Her curly brown hair blowing in the wind makes me want to reach out and touch it. She's huddled near the edge of the railing looking out at the night's sky.

I walk quietly behind her. I know it's Katniss. Id notice her sweet scent and beautiful brown curls anywhere.

"Aren't you cold?" I ask softly.

She turns around a little startled but relaxes some when she sees me. I step next to her and put my hands on the railing and look down.

We're really far up.

"N-no. I'm fine." she says but I can see her gripping her robe closer to warm her body.

I take my jacket off. My bare chest shows. The cold never bothered me.

I put it around her. "Oh, no you don't have to. You'll get cold." she says softly.

I pull it closer to her and she tenses.

_I wish she wouldn't react that way to me. _I take a little step away and realize she had asked me a question.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm warm anyways." silence fills the air. I look around the city and see people walking around busily.

"It's peaceful up here." I break the silence and she looks at me. Her eyes twinkle from the lights below. We both stare into each other's eyes for what seems like forever, but she quickly breaks it.

She clears her throat. "Yeah it is." she focuses her gaze back to the night.

"How did you find this place?" I ask her while trying to focus on the activity below.

"Peeta showed it to me." she says and I tense up. God, how did I forget about bread boy? He's going to get in the way. She'll protect him and he will do the same.

I know he has his eyes set on Katniss. You can see it in his eyes and you can tell by watching how he acts with her.

"Oh." I say flatly.

She smirks, "What's the matter Cato? You seem angry." she says in a sweet innocent voice.

I try not to let my irritation show, so I clench my jaw and I hear her intake of breath.

I look at her and her eyes are set on my jaw.

I put my hand through my hair while flexing my muscles. _When in doubt, flash the muscles Cato. That always works. _

I see her gaze drift to them and she licks her soft juicy lips. _Mhm. I want to capture them with mine. _

She shakes her head slightly and I let my hand fall. _Damn. _I sign in defeat. I never lose.

I want her too badly.

"So, are you nervous for tomorrow?" I ask her.

"No." she says with no emotion and I know she's hiding it.

"Do you know what your going to show them?" I ask. _Wow. What a stupid question. _

She snorts. "Are you trying to get me to spill my deep dark secrets two?" she asks.

"I'm just trying to figure you out twelve." I say. My cockiness coming back. "I know you have some tricks up your sleeve that you've been dying to show me." I giver her a smile and she rolls her eyes.

"Like I would ever tell you."

"Oh, so you do have a trick up your sleeve fire girl?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

" I didn't say that Cato." I like the way my name comes off her tongue.

"But I think you were implying it. Oh come on. I know your just dying to tell me." I say to her and I see a smile trying to surface on her face.

"Nice try two."

"You know Katniss," she turns her head with her mouth slightly open and gazing into my eyes. "I'm good at keeping secrets." I whisper to her.

She looks shocked. _What? Why? Did I say something weird? Or wrong?_

She shakes her head. "It's not going to work Cato." she says firmly.

"Oh I think I know what it is!" I say excitingly. She raises a brow. "Your just going to have the other tributes chase your cute little ass into a trap." I say and wink at her.

She narrows her eyes at me. "Make sure you get them to chase you and add a little shake to it too." I say as my eyes wonder to her cute ass.

"Eyes up here two!" she says.

"What? I'm just saying, that that could work." I tell her and smirk.

She rolls her eyes. "Your unbelievable"

"If you want we can take it to your room and I can give you some tips. It will be our own little training session." I say to her with a devilish smile and a wink.

She steps closer to me with sexy written all over her face.

She places her hands on my chest and I shiver. God her touch feels so good.

She trails her hands up my chest towards my shoulders and stops. She uses her eyes to check out my well defined muscles.

She stops when she reaches my eyes and she steps closer. God she feels so good.

Her mouth goes to my ear. I'm excited and my body has all her attention.

Her breath tickles my ear and I shiver again.

"Again, Nice try two." she whispers and drops her arms. "Good night Cato." and with that she steps away heading towards the entrance.

_Damn. _"Are you sure? I'm a good teacher. Come on."

"Good night Cato." she says loudly as she walks to the entrance.

"Hey, Katniss." I stop her and she turns around. "Good luck tomorrow." I say softly.

She looks a little taken back but nods. "Good night" she whispers and then she's gone.

I sign. "Good night Katniss." I whisper. I turn my attention back to the stars above.

_This girl is gonna be the death of me._

I make my way back towards my room. My mind blank. I feel relaxed and less tense.

I flop on my bed and get under the covers. I realize that Katniss took my jacket and I feel kind of happy about the thought of her owning something of mine.

I lay me head on the pillow and feel such peace. Even though the next couple of days will be very eventful and stressful.

But I don't care at the moment. I relax completely. I let my dreams take control of my body and drift into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Okay there's chapter 8. Not very eventful but I tried. It's late for me because I'm so tired. Hoped you liked it. I'll try to update soon.**

**~happysouls~**


	9. Chapter 9: A Change in the Game

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTE!**

**Okay, I'll be moving into the arena scenes in next couple of chapters. It should be exciting, but I'm a little stuck. So I need your guys help. **

**Should I have Katniss get hurt and Cato care for her or should it be the other way around? You guys message me or review please. I really need your help and I want to know what you think. **

**I'm also soooo sorry about taking forever. I could give you tons of excuses but that would take forever.**

**Anyways I'll shut up. Enjoy!(:**

**Chapter 9: A Change in the Game**

* * *

I walk out of my room and head towards the dining hall. Today is our individual training sessions and I am extremely tired considering I slept only four hours.

But it was all worth it.

"Good morning Cato" Enobaria says. I just give her a small smile.

I grab a muffin and some eggs on my plate and begin to eat when Clove and Brutus come and sit.

Clove shoots daggers at me and I just look at her unfazed by her immaturity. I know I can be pretty immature, but that's just who I am. She's acting like a 5 year old not getting her way.

I focus back on my food. I don't care what the hell she does anymore. She sits down next to me and I growl lowly at her. Brutus notices and raises an eyebrow at the both of us.

I just focus back on my food again.

"Whatever is going on between you two, drop it. We don't need that right now. This is life and death here and I expect to see one of you back here." he demands.

We just stay silent. "Now get your act together and get over the dumb shit you two always fight about. You'll be receiving your scores tonight. I expect high ones which I know you won't fail me. Right Cato?" he questions me.

I'm somewhat offended. "Don't look at me. You know what I can do. What I've been training for all these years." my voice is loud and I don't care. I'm angry and irritated with these people.

"Watch your tone boy!" he shouts at me. I growl at him and he sends me a look.

"Now that's enough. Get out of my face and get ready. They'll be expecting you soon. Your from district two so you'll go second. Show all your strengths. No one get's higher than you two. Understand?" he asks us.

We're once again silent.

He brings his fist down on the table loudly. Enobaria jumps.. We look up at Brutus.

"Understand!" he yells and we both nod our heads.

"Get out." he says but we're frozen still. I haven't seen him this angry at us before.

"Get out!" he yells roughly. Enobaria gives us a sympathetic look as we both stand to go to our rooms and get ready.

* * *

We make it to the training center separately. I can't stand being by her side right now.

Tributes are lined up by districts. I spot Katniss and I give her a small smile. She gives me one back, but she looks distracted.

I frown. I look to see if anyone is paying attention. I see Clove staring straight at me. _Fuck it! _

I walk straight up to Katniss. "You okay?" I ask her.

She looks a little taken back from the concern in my voice. "Uh yeah, I'm fine." she says but I can tell there's something wrong.

"Are you sure?" I ask her again. She looks a little irritated. _What the hell did I do?_

"I said I'm fine Cato. Leave me alone." she says through her teeth.

I can see straight through her though. I know what she said was forced. She doesn't want to let her guard down.

"Hey," I say soothingly. "If you're nervous, don't be. You're going to do great. You're strong; you're a fighter. Prove who you are to them. Don't worry. I believe in you Katniss." I say softly to her.

Her eyes are wide. I wink at her and walk over to Clove.

They call Marvel to go first.

He looks back at us and I give him a nod. Telling him not to mess up.

"Cato, we need to talk." Clove begins. _Here we go._

"No Clove, we don't."

Her eyes shoot daggers at me. "What the hell Cato? I'm trying to make things better for us. For we can be able to stand each other in the arena." she yells at me.

I pull her aside not wanting to draw attention.

"We don't have to make things better Clove. I told you I was done with your games. We'll just treat each other as acquaintances. It's not like we were best friends before right?" I say.

Her eyes light up with fire.

"I'm the leader in the career pack. You'll listen to me and we'll act as if nothing happened. It won't be like before." I don't care that I'm being a dick.

She has intentions to hurt Katniss and I will not let that happen.

"It's because of her, isn't it?" she asks me with such anger and hatred.

I frown at her. "Of course not. It's just that, I've finally realized the real you." I know what I'm doing. I'm loving every minute of it.

"We're the same Cato!" she yells. I frown once again playing innocent.

"No, I don't think so."

"Your wrong. Giving up on us because of some bitch that doesn't feel the same for you." she says with a smirk.

What she says pangs at my heart. The realization of Katniss's feelings hurts more than anything.

"There is no us Clove. Never has, never will. But, I did do what you asked me. I played with her feelings. Made her confused. Just like you wanted, but you don't care. That's not enough. Nothing is ever enough for you. Your just the bitch. The bitch from hell that plays her vengeance on others. And that is what I've realized. That is why I leave you in the dark. In my past. It has nothing to do with her. This is your doing. Now pay for the consequences and get the hell over it. I'll see you in the arena as nothing but dust in the air." I say to her.

I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulder.

"Good luck Clove. And may the odds be ever in your favor." and with that. I leave her side with no regrets of what I said.

* * *

**That's how I wanted to end the chapter but I'm not done with uploads today cause I feel bad. So chapter 10 will be up as well. Tell me what you think. **

**And please give me tips on what I should do! Thanks!**

**~happysouls~**


	10. Chapter 10: Competition

**Sorry for taking a while. Stressed and loads busy! **

**Chapter 10: Competition**

* * *

I was breathing hard after my combat fighting with one of the trainers. I look over at the games men as I walk over to the spear throwing. They look extremely pleased, as expected.

I smirk. _Yeah, I know. I'm a beast. _

I take the spear in my hand and let my eyes be attached to the silver. It feels amazing in my hands, but there was a strange of guilt mixed.

I push it away knowing I need to focus. I proved that I was great with a sword, and now I must prove that I'm great with a spear.

I thrust it hard. It meets with the head. I take another one. I thrust it again. This time it hits the heart.

I go to grab another one when I am interrupted.

"You are dismissed Cato." one of the games keeper says. I give them a nod and wipe the sweat off my forehead.

One of the avox people show me the exit. I walk down a long hallway that leads to an elevator.

I really want to speak to Katniss. I wonder if she's okay.

She looked so nervous and almost sick.

I debate if I should wait for her, but then realized I'd be waiting for hours and people would wonder why I would still be here.

_Like I'd pay attention to them anyways. I do what I want. _

I decide to go back to my room and take a shower. I could eat too.

* * *

I stand there for a half hour until she finally appears.

She looks pissed off. That's weird.

I walk up to her and give her one of my dashing smiles.

She just continues to scowl. "Ah, Cato, why am I not surprised you're here." she says moody.

I continue to smile. I want to cheer her up.

"Well someone is in a bad mood. What's got your panties in a wad Ms. Everdeen?" I ask with a smirk.

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest. I can't help my traveling eyes.

"Why would you care?"

The smirk leaves my face and I turn serious. "You'd be surprised how much I care Katniss." I say to her and her eyes grow wide.

"No, what's wrong?" I ask stepping closer.

We're close enough for me to feel the warmth of her breath. I want to close the distance and hold her in my arms.

She signs. Her eyes close and she looks torn if she should tell me or not.

"Hey," I say and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "You can tell me." I look deep into her eyes.

She looks almost pained. "I can't Cato." _Let me in Katniss. Please._

I grab the side of her face and make her look into my eyes. To understand how much I care about her. What I would do to defend her. Why can't she knock down those walls she has built and let me in.

"Katniss you can trust me." her eyes search mine and I know she's thinking about it. _Just a little more. _

I rest my forehead against hers and close my eyes. I want to capture her lips in mine.

Hell, I want her to be mine.

"I screwed up Cato" she says and I can hear the tears in her voice that don't spill. "They'll kill them. They will have to pay for what I did and it's all my fault. I was irritated; they weren't paying attention to me. I wasn't thinking. How could I be so stupid?" she looks like she's about to fall apart.

"Katniss, shh, it's going to be okay. Now tell me what happened." I demand with concern.

"I shot an arrow at the gamekeepers." her voice is quiet. Wait, she what? I drop my hand and stand shocked.

"You what?"

She answers fast. "Well not at them actually. At an apple where they were eating a pig. They weren't paying attention to me at all after I shot perfectly. Well the second time. I never miss. They laughed and turned away. I was so angry and irritated. I just left afterwards. Oh no! I left without being dismissed. What if they take it out on my family? What if they have them killed and then kill me? What if-" I cut her off and embrace her.

God she feels so damn good in my arms. I almost melt but remember the situation.

What she did was awesome, but not good in her book. I was now worried for her.

If they killed her sister, she would lose hope and not even try or care to fight in the games.

Wait, did she say shooting? She's good with a bow and arrow?

"It's okay Katniss. They won't kill your sister. They can't. It's going to all work out. We'll just have to wait and see. Okay? Just breath and relax for now. It could be nothing."

I coax her face and tell her soothing words.

She seems to calm down a little. I smirk at her.

"So, you can shoot?" I ask while giving her a smile.

She starts to smile and then her eyes go wide and panic shows across her face. What's with showing all these emotions. She normally isn't like this.

"Oh my god! Haymitch is going to kill me!" she steps away from me.

No. Come back.

Wait she thinks I'm going to tell. "No, no, Katniss I won't tell anyone. I promise. My lips are sealed. Don't worry."

"No, you know now. You'll use that to your advantage." she says and takes steps back.

"No! Katniss I won't. I'm going to-" but she cuts me off as she takes off running towards the elevators.

"Katniss wait!" I call back but she's already in the elevator.

_Damn it! Why can't I have her back in my arms._

"I want to protect you Katniss. I won't let anyone hurt you." I say with determination and desperation.

* * *

We're sitting in the television area. I watch and see my name and picture flash on the screen.

A ten shows up and I grin. That's right. That's right.

Clove shows up next and she receives the same score. _Ugh. Whatever_.

I don't care about any of the others scores. I think about Katniss and how angered and scared she was. I wish I could be there with her through this.

Lover boy shows up and he manages to get an eight. _Hmph. Not too bad. I expected worse._

Then Katniss shows up and the worry returns. If she gets a lower score people will think she's worse and her sponsors won't help her out.

I sign. I'm nervous but no matter what, I'll be there for her. I will fight and protect her until my last dying breath. I promise her that.

She appears on the screen and I almost smile at her beautiful face. _God. I sound so whipped._

I push my thoughts away and focus and what I see is something I could not believe. Well I guess I could believe it but I'm surprised to feel such anger.

An elevan appears on the screen and Clove and I shoot right up.

We both say the same thing. "What the hell!?"

* * *

"Cato!" I hear coming from a distance. I can't make out whose voice it is, but it sounds familiar.

Trees surround me and I appear to be in a forest. I hear faint noises from animals that I can't see and I feel nervous. Something isn't right.

I take a step and it sounds like a cannon compared to the silence of the forest.

The sun seems to be setting and there is a faint wind in the hair.

My right arm feels heavy and I look down to see something shiny. I pull it up to my face and I see my reflection in the weapon.

"Catooo!" I hear the voice again and it startles me.

"Hello? Is someone there?" I ask but I only get silence as a reply. _Of course someone is there Cato. You keep hearing someone calling your name._

_Oh no! I've gone crazy. Just great. In a forest and I'm losing my mind._

Alright just focus. Throats dry. Water. I look around to see if there's a river but I see only green.

"Can I get some water sponsors?" Right? That's what I think is happening. But where is the rest of the career pack? I wait 5 minutes but come up blank.

"No. No water? K then." I say and roll my eyes. _Yup gone crazy._

"Catooo! Help!" I hear the screams again and it's closer. My heart stops for a second and I run forward into the forest.

_Katniss._

No. No. No.

"Cato! Pleaseee!" I hear her again and tears almost spring to my eyes. I promised her I wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Her voice sounds like she's in intense pain and that increases my sprint.

"Katniss! Where are you?" I yell into the trees.

"Cato! No! No! Help Cato!" I hear it again and then a piercing scream fills the forest. The trees sway and carry the voice with it.

"Katniss, baby! Where are you? Katniss!" I scream for her but I can't see her. I hear the scream again and I sprint faster.

"Katniss!"

I won't let her die. She can't die. I hear cries and another awful scream come from her again.

I stop and look in all directions but there is no exact spot. My eyes burn from the urge of tears. Never have I ever felt like this.

My whole world crashing into insanity. I couldn't find her and it was driving me crazy. Where is she? She's hurt and in pain and I can't be there.

I need to be there. I told her I always will be. Another scream seeps into my head and I try to cover my ears.

"Katniss. Katniss, where are you?" I cry. Her scream continuing to fill my head.

I can't take it. I sink to my knees and sob. "Katniss!"

"Beautiful… I need you. I-I-" and everything comes back.

I spring up in bed with sweat covering me and tears streaking down my face.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

Tonight is the interviews with each tribute and is the last night I could be living but I know that I'll survive. I'm Cato.

My stylists come through the doors all excited, but I wasn't paying attention. My head kept going back to the dream I had this morning.

It felt so real. I felt like I was in the games. That Katniss was really there, in pain.

That she was getting attacked, killed. I had no idea how I was going to protect her in the games while still being apart of the career pack.

But whatever may happen, I'll be there for her and protect her no matter what. She deserves to win more than anyone here and she will survive.

I will make sure of it.

I was dressed in a suit and was ready to meet Clove downstairs. Ugh Clove. She was another problem. I knew her hatred for her and I know she'll be out to kill Katniss.

She won't stop until she has her by the throat or shoving a knife somewhere in her body. I grimace at the thought.

You never know what Clove has planned up her sleeve. I would have to watch her carefully.

I sigh as I walked into the elevator with Brutus. Him telling me something but me ignoring him, too busy with my thoughts.

How was I going to do this? I had to be a leader of the career pack. I had to kill other tributes not only because I'm supposed to but to help keep them away from Katniss. Most seem like they couldn't kill a fly. Not because they are too sympathetic but because they physically can't.

It's almost sad.

The elevator stops on the bottom floor and my eyes scan the faces. I was looking for brown hair and beautiful gray eyes.

I walk further within the tributes when I spot her in a red tight dress that flows at the end. Her hair is up in a bun and some hair was curled around her face. Her makeup was dark but bright. Innocent but fierce.

She looks absolutely stunning. I walkup to her and she immediately rolls her eyes.

"You know, it's not nice to roll your eyes, but I've been starting to get used to it." I say to her smirking.

"Good sense your so used to it maybe you'll finally get bored and leave me alone." she replies back.

I fake hurt, "such harsh words my dear." I say

"I'm not your… dear." she says while looking at me like I'm crazy. "Nice vocab too."

"Thanks. It comes with the charm and extremely good looks." I say and she just rolls her eyes.

"You look beautiful Katniss," I tell her changing my voice into seriousness.

Her cheeks turn a little pink and she looks away from me. _I could eat her up if I had the chance._

"Good luck tonight. Don't be too nervous" I give her my smiles and walk towards Clove who is shooting daggers at us.

I walk up to the group and her gaze lingers on Katniss. She makes me so angry.

I snap my fingers in her face, "Pay attention Clove"

"I should be telling you the same thing Cato" she says with a smirk.

"Aw. Is someone jealous because she's not the center of attention this time?" I say while putting my bottom lip out.

Anger covers her face and I know I've won. "get over yourself Clove."

"Take your own advice Cato." now the anger shows on my face and I'm about to retort back, but Brutus steps in and tells us the show is about to begin.

Tributes line up and size each other up. We move towards our seats and I have to share with little miss attention.

I shoot her a look and look around.

I stop on lover boy. He looks nervous and pale in the face. _Aw. He finally accepted that no one is going to like him and he should give up now._

I see Clove shooting looks at Katniss. Me shooting looks at Peeta. Marvel shooting looks at Thresh. And blondie shooting looks at Clove.

_Wow. Seems like everyone has some competition._

Just like a game. This is a game isn't it?

* * *

**Okay sorry but I wanted to end it there. The interview is next and some drama happens. Tell me what you guys think!**

**Please review. I'm trying to get to the games quick but someone (cough Clove) has some planning to do.**

**I'll try to update soon. Sorry ****L**

**~happysouls~**


	11. Chapter 11: They hear our voices

**Hey guys! Sorry its' taking a while but I've been so busy with school. Thank you for your patience. I hope you all are enjoying the story! Let me know.**

**Chapter 11: They hear our voices and listen to our words**

* * *

Caesar Flickerman strolls on stage with his blue hair, blue makeup, and blue suit.

He looks different from last year, but he always does each year. Last year the color was red and it did not suit well.

He constantly looked like he was bleeding.

The girl from district one is up first and she looks extremely sexy. I smirk at her when she sees me staring. She giggles a little and the sound sounds high pitched and very annoying.

_Ah. Not my Katniss. _Brutus sends me a look far from the back of the stage. I know what he's saying. _Stick to the plan. _

I had to keep the act up. I give a small nod and look over at Enobaria who was smiling brightly. She gives me a thumbs up and dances excitedly in place.

I smile widely at her and her craziness. The interviews last about 3 minutes of Caesar asking questions and you answering.

Blah, blah, blah. Be charming but fierce is what Brutus told us.

He told Clove to smile which I kept laughing at. Her smiling instead of sneering was going to be difficult for her.

They're calling my name and I make my way towards the center of the stage smiling. The crowd is screaming and the women are sending me flirty smiles.

I wink at them and the crowd gets louder. I shake Caesar's hand and take a seat on the comfy couches.

Caesar calms the crowd and takes a seat.

_Here we go._

"I see you have quite the crowd here Cato." Caesar says giving a dashing smile.

I smile widely and look towards the crowd, "yes I do." I wink at them and blow a small kiss to the girls.

Caesar and the crowd start laughing. "Ah. Very charming. I believe congratulations are in order for that 10 you earned for your training score." he says.

The audience hoots and I laugh. "Yes, thank you. I'll admit I didn't have to try that hard," I say.

"Well I'd say so. You have been training for this your whole life. Do you think it's paid off?" he asks me.

"Yes I do. A strong tribute makes a good tribute. It's established bravery, courage, and also determination. I'm determined to return and make my district proud," the audience screams.

_Yeah that's what you think._

"And proud they will be. Ladies and gentleman, I give you Cato. The killing machine from district 2!" we stand and he raises my hand in the air.

I stand there looking confident. But confidant for reasons they will never believe. Reasons they have never imagined. Confident that Katniss Everdeen will return safely to her family and make her district proud.

* * *

Katniss is called to the stage and a flash of nervousness shows across her face. _Come on fire girl. You can do it. _

She sits down while the audience continues to scream her name and clap_. That's my girl._

"So, Katniss, the capital must be quite a change from district twelve. What's impressed you most since you arrived here?" Caesar asks her.

She takes a couple seconds and we wait eagerly for her reply. "The lamb stew," she finally answers. _Lamb stew? What?_

The audience laughs and Caesar joins in. "The one with the dried plums?" he asks her and she nods. He makes a joke and the audience laughs and shouts in reply.

"Now Katniss, when you came out in the opening ceremonies, my heart actually stopped. What did you think of the costume?"

"You mean after I got over my fear of being burned alive?" she replies and I laugh lightly. Clove sends a scowl at me and I look unfazed. _Cameras Clove! Tisk tisk. _

"Yes start then."

"I though Cinna was brilliant and it was the most gorgeous costume I'd ever seen. I couldn't believe I was wearing it. I can't believe I'm wearing this." she lifts her skirt up to spread it. "I mean look at it!"

It's beautiful, but it wouldn't be without her in it.

The audience oohs and ahhs. She stands up and begins to spin.

The dress breaks into flames and she looks magnificent. She looks fierce and strong. She look radiant and free.

Caesar tells her to do it again and the crowd continues to cheer.

"Don't stop!" he says.

She starts to sway a bit and I get nervous. What if she falls? I almost stand to go help her but Caesar puts a protective arm around her.

A twinge of jealousy seeps through me at Caesar able to touch her and I can't.

"Don't worry, I've got you. Can't have you following in your mentors footsteps," he jokes and I laugh as well as the audience.

He helps her back to the couch and they sit again. "So, how about that e-le-van. Give us a hint. What happened there?" he asks.

"Um...all I can say, is I think it was a first" _Yeah. I'd say so too._

"You're killing us! Details. Details!" he insists.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it right?" she directs her reply to the gamesmakers.

"She's not!" one of them shouts.

"Thank you. Sorry. My lips are sealed."

The audience pouts in disagreement but she stands her ground.

They quiet down and now the atmosphere is serious.

"Let's go back now, to the moment they called your sister's name at the reaping." he states. _Oh no. I know that this is an emotional topic for her. _

_I wish I could be there and comfort her._

"And you volunteered. Can you tell us about her?" he presses her.

Silence fills the air as we wait for her reply. I see her swallow hard and I know this is unbearable for her.

"H-her names P-P-Prim. She's just twelve and I love her more than anything."

"What did she say to you? After the reaping?"

"She asked me to try really hard to win." she has the audience in her hands.

"And what did you say?"

"I-I swore I would"

"I bet you did." the buzzer goes off. "Sorry we're out of time. Best of luck Katniss Everdeen. Tribute of district twelve, the girl on fire!" he says and takes her hand to raise just like he did for me.

The audience roars in cheers and continues as she heads to her seat. I look towards her and send her a sympathetic look and she catches me. There's a twinkle in her eye.

She looks as if she's holding back her emotions and I know she is. We hold each others eyes but then lover boy is called to the stage.

_Damn dumb ass. _I want to shoot glares and send my great hatred but I know I have to behave in front of the cameras.

_Peeta_ walks up to Caesar and the crowd cheers. _I have no idea why._ I roll my eyes at their stupidity.

I don't pay attention to most of his interview. He has the audience wrapped around his finger with his "charm". Yeah. His "charm"

I mostly look at Katniss and watch her unfazed looks towards the audience. She looks deep in thought but something Caesar asks, both has our attention.

"So Peeta, Have a girl back home?" he asks. _Yeah right. Who would ever go out with him._

Peeta looks like he thinks about it. But ends up shaking his head. I smirk.

"Oh come one. Handsome lad like you." Caesar begins and I want to laugh. _Are you serious?_

"There must be someone. What's her name?"

He sighs. "Well there is this one girl.." _Wait...What?!_

"I've had a crush on her since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive since the reaping." _hahaha! _

Sounds of sympathy comes from the audience.

"She have another fellow?" he asks.

"I don't know but a lot of boys like her." Peeta replies.

"So, here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down, eh?"

"I don't think it's going to work out that way. Winning... in my case won't help" he says.

_... Oh shit._

"Why ever not!?"

He blushes. _NO! NO!_

"Because...because.." _I knew it! _Anger boils in me. "She came here with me..."

I shoot my gaze over to Katniss. I'm so angry I could rip his head of right now. Her eyes are wide. I think she's finally caught on.

I bet my own face is red and has a scowl on it. I miss the rest of his turn and now we are ushered off the stage.

I follow behind Katniss. Her steps are quick as she reaches for Peeta. They break off to their mentors and others do the same but I slow my pace.

_Something is about to go down._

I hide behind and keep out of sight. Katniss picks up her pace and turns towards Peeta.

It happens in a flash. She pushes him roughly against the wall and has her arm pressed into his throat. _That's it!_

"What the hell was that!" she screams in question. Her mentors and stylists rush over towards her and pull her back. She screams and thrashes around.

I hear voices and yelling but can't pin point what is being said.

They're yelling and talking in hushed voices. Minutes later, Peeta is being taken away with the others. Haymitch stays back and his face is angry.

He digs his finger in her chest as he speaks angrily.

She just stands there scowling at him with her arms crossed. He turns quickly on his heel and walks away.

She just stands there and watches him walk away.

Now it's my time to make my appearance.

I walk and do a few small slow claps. She turns around and her scowl deepens.

"Job well done, Sweetheart" I say while spitting the last word out at her. I constantly hear Haymitch calling her that and I'm just as annoyed as she is.

"What the hell do you want?" she yells at me.

"Seems like your anger is still here. Hmm. Should we take a few breaths to... tame it fire girl?" I suggest.

_God, I always have fun doing this._

"Is there a point why you stuck around Cato?"

"Well I didn't want to miss the show. And may I say it was a good one." I walk closer to her now and she takes a few steps back and continues her scowl.

"You know, your much prettier when you smile Katniss."

"Shut up! Go away!"

"You know. There's an easier way of doing this."

She continues her scowl. I sigh.

"You could just as easily walk away if you didn't want to be around me." I say to her taking a chance.

Realization comes across her face but only shortly because now the scowl has returned.

"Yet.. Your still here." I step closer to her.

She doesn't move this time. We're close now. Very close.

"You did wonderful tonight Katniss. Just as good as you look" I push a piece of hair back behind her ear.

I step impossibly closer and the scowl slowly drains from her face.

"I know it must have been hard talking about your sister." she looks down at my words.

I pull her chin up and that twinkle returns to her eyes.

"I'm here Katniss," I say softly to her. "You don't need to do this alone." she closes her eyes and I pull my face closer to her.

"I'll always be here for you" I say even softer.

I put my hand on her hip and she shivers slightly. I lean in close. I can feel her breathing on my face and I shiver too.

Silence fills around us besides the faint whisper of our existence. I put my forehead to hers.

"Your so beautiful Katniss."

**Clove's Point of View: **

I follow Cato as he leaves the stage. He doesn't notice my presence as I advance on him.

He stops suddenly and hides a few feet away. _What is he doing?_

Minutes pass by and he still doesn't move. I wait for when he does.

And soon he takes off and I pounce after him.

I hide where he was hiding and I see him walking closer to Katniss.

_That bitch! _Anger runs through my veins.

I hear him talking but can't exactly tell what is being said but his body speaks for him.

He's incredibly close to Katniss and he rest his hand on her hip and his forehead against hers.

I grind my teeth together as I watch.

My breath catches as I see him lean in to her lips and he kisses her softly. _That damn traitor! That ass hor of a man! And she's right there with him._

I scowl and know my plan will start tonight.

I watch longer as the kiss starts to progress more. She has her hand on his chest and her other hand makes its way towards his hair.

They squish together further and the kiss continues. I wish I could capture this moment and use it to my advantage for what I have planned.

The kiss is deeper and continues. I can't watch it anymore and I turn towards the elevators.

I walk into the loft and my pace is fast.

"Hey Clove, have you seen..." Brutus says but I just breeze by him. I go towards the bar and get a bottle of alcohol. I don't care what it is.

As long as it's strong.

I walk out and hit the hallway and make my way to the elevators. I hit the one button I wish I didn't have to.

How am I going to get him outside? The elevator hits his floor and I walk over towards the door but a shadow off towards a stairway distracts me.

I make my way there first as I'm curious.

I walk up the stairs and reach a balcony. _What is this?_

I see plants. More like roses...just roses actually. I step farther and see exactly what I was looking for.

_Oh this just turned out perfectly._

With the bottle still in my hand I make my way over to him.

I have a plan. I'll make Cato jealous and he'll go insane when he finds out what's about to happen.

He'll go nuts and take advantage of the situation and turn just as beastly as before.

Yeah... you just wait. Katniss bitch face is going to regret ever volunteering. I'll rip her to shreds, but why not have a little fun while doing it.

I stop next to him and he turns his head. He straightens and looks a little confused.

"Peeta...why don't you join me for a drink. Hm?"

* * *

**And this is where this chapter ends. Haha I know your probably confused but the next chapter will clear things up. I'll upload soon!**

**Tell me what you think! I worked hard on this long chapter! Haha.**

**I told you clove has a plan... what do you think? Review please and tell your friends about my story! Thanks!**

**~happysouls~**


	12. Chapter 12: We have an agreement

Hey guys! Sorry it's a little late. I'll try to update sooner!

* * *

**Chapter 12: We have ourselves an agreement **

Cato's POV

I deepen the kiss as much as I can, not knowing when I'll ever get the chance again.

She's responding to the kiss, but hesitantly. I wish she would stop thinking and just let me in. I don't know how many times I have to show her how much I care about her.

I pull her closer and our lips move in sync. I low moan escapes my throat. _God, I could do this forever. _

I break quickly for air and am about to kiss her again, but she pulls back. Her eyes are wide. _No. No! What did I do?_

She takes slow steps away from me. I'm in a moment of panic. No, she can't do this to me. She responded. Was it not good enough? _Of course it's good enough. You're Cato. _

Emotions quickly cascade her face and I can't seem to catch them. But one is settled on her face. Fear.

She has no reason to fear me._ Yes she does. You're a monster. You kill for fun. That's scary enough._

Sadness spreads across my face. Why did I have such high hopes? We're in the hunger games. She has to win and I can't get in the way of that. I understand that now.

"K-K-Katniss..." I begin to say. Her eyes meet mine. Mine express sadness while hers have changed to emotionless nothing.

"W-Why did you kiss me Cato?" she asks shakily. _What?_

I don't know how to respond. I don't want her to freak out when I tell her the real reason.

I stare at her a little shocked with my mouth wide open.

"I-I-It's because your playing with me isn't it?" she states. _Wait! No! _

I move towards her but she takes steps back.

"It's because you think I have a chance isn't it? It's all apart of Clove's and your's plan isn't it? This whole time.," her eyes are shiny. She looks like she is about to cry. _Do something!_

But I can't. I'm stuck in spot. _You have to do something Cato if you want her to understand. To feel the way you do. _

I take small unnoticeable steps towards her. I don't want her running away from me.

"How could I be so stupid?" she asks herself quietly.

I'm closer towards her now. "You're not stupid Katniss," I tell her just as quiet.

"I've been being used this whole time. You want me to trust you, so in the arena you can kill me."

I reach out for her and she tries to get away but I have her tight. I pull her against me. Her face hidden in my chest. She struggles but finally gives up after minutes.

"Shh. Shh. Katniss stop. That's not my plan at all. I promise." I say soothingly. I pull back to have her look deep into my eyes for when I tell her this.

"Katniss...I plan on protecting you in the arena. I care about you very much. I don't want anyone to hurt you. I want you to win. You deserve this more than anyone here. You have a family to take care of and protect at home. They need you more than anything. They need you brought back safely and I intend to make that happen." I tell her. My voice is serious.

She stares at me in shock with wide eyes. I pull her closer. Our faces are close.

I put my forehead against hers. My voice is soft and quiet enough for only her to hear, "I kissed you...because I can't get you out of my mind. I like you more than I should, but I can't help it." I close my eyes. "I care about you so much. I don't want to see you hurt. I want to see you happy." I say this even quieter, "I want to make you happy..."

I open my eyes and stare into her emotionless ones. I take her in. Her beautiful gray orbs. Ones that I want to sparkle with happiness as she looks at me. Her dark long eyelashes. Her cute small nose and light skin. Her beautiful puffy lips that I caused to be that way. They're a shade of light rose.

Her beautiful brown hair. Small curls frame her face while the rest is trapped in a tight bun.

I touch her cheek. "You're so beautiful Katniss,"I tell her.

I want to kiss her again but I know she'd only pull away from me. I step away from her as much as it pains me. I know she doesn't want this.

She doesn't want me...

"I'll do whatever I can to protect you."

"Don't." she says quickly. She looks pained as she says this but that soon disappears as she looks back at me. "J-Just stop. You're being ridiculous." _I can't believe this._

"Enough with the lies..." She turns around and walks over to the elevators.

She presses the button to go up and looks back at me. "They're waiting for me." she says quietly. "Good-bye Cato" and then she's gone.

I stand there speechless. Pain erupts in my body but not pain I'm used to or can ignore. Pain that I have never felt before and it's all because of her.

Somehow I expected this. I look down at the floor. Not ready to move just yet.

I close my eyes tight as it consumes me. _She wouldn't want someone like me._

I walk towards the elevator and step in when it rings. I feel emotionless.

I feel like stone as I head into the living room where Brutus and Enobaria are sitting. They're talking quietly as I enter. I don't notice what they're saying and neither do I care.

"What took you so long?" Enobaria asks coldly. _What's up her ass?_

I ignore her as I walk towards my room. Stone. Hard cold stone.

"Cato! You didn't answer my question boy" I hear faintly.

Again I ignore them and enter my room where the dark fills my form.

* * *

**Clove's POV**

I roll my eyes as he rambles on. He's on his fifth shot and won't shut the hell up. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..._

"I love her. I loved her since the first day I saw her." Peeta says slurring a little. "And this is what she does to me. She hits me! Right across my cheek" he pats his right cheek.

"Wait...maybe she didn't mean it." he smiles at this and continues on with his drinking.

I sigh in boredom. _Yea...this officially sucks. _

I'm only on my second drink. What's the point of getting myself drunk when the games are tomorrow. HAHA! The games are tomorrow and Peeta is going to be so hung over!

I burst out laughing. That will mess him up. He won't even be able to focus. He'll probably run into a tree and slam his head into it. I laugh harder.

Peeta looks at me funnily, "what's so funny?" he slurs.

"Oh, Peeta. You are." I say and he gives me a grin. _Dumbass. _

I move closer to him. Phase two of my plan. I touch his arm lightly and he turns towards me.

My face and voice is seductive.

"Peeta..."I say innocently.

"Hmm.." he answers.

"You want Katniss to love you, right?"

He thinks for a few seconds, "Yes"

"Maybe you just need to get her attention. Maybe seeing you with someone else will get her to realize how much she loves you." I step closer to him and he just stares at me.

He gulps and you can see his adams apple. I touch him again and this time I leave my arm there.

I take the drink out of his hand and place it on the railing. I take his arms that are limb and put them around me.

I lay my hands on his chest and he tenses. "Maybe someone like me. I could help you out.

She'll get so jealous she'll just have to have you." I tell him and rub m hands up his chest. "I can give you comfort until then. We'll all be happy in the end. You'll have fire bitch...I'll have Cato. See how all this works out?" I ask him and pout a little at him.

He looks almost horrified. _God, I'm not that bad. _I frown at him and trail my hands up his thighs this time.

"Close your eyes Peeta" I tell him. He hesitates but I tell him again and he listens.

"Now imagine Katniss when she finds out about us." I say spitting out the 'us' part.

"She'll run into your arms and you hold her like this." I tighten his arms around me and he signs.

"You'll finally have her. You'll pull her real close." I lean forward enough to have him know that I'm close to him just like she would be.

"You'll have your lips real close..." I pull his head extremely close to my lips and trace them with my finger.

"And then you'll kiss her.." I smash my lips to his and he accepts greedily. _Guess his imagination was more vivid than I thought. _

He pulls me close and I deepen the kiss.

I break apart and his eyes flutter open. "You want that with Katniss don't you Peeta?"

He shakes his head slightly.

"Stay with me during the games. Join the careers. You'll get Katniss as soon as she sees us together. She'll be madly jealous and Cato will all be mine." I tell him convincingly.

"What do you say?" I ask him.

Minutes pass until he finally nods his head. I smirk at him and lean in to kiss him again.

_That was easier than I thought._

I have him wrapped around my finger now. Katniss will obviously be hurt my Peeta's decision and their "relationship" will be ruined.

Peeta will obviously get himself killed once Cato finds out. He'll be so angry. Katniss will get mad at him killing him and flee. That will leave him with me.

I'll have him all to myself. And when nightfall comes I'll hunt her down and kill her myself. I smirk as I lean forward.

But before my lips touch his Peeta backs away and throws up right on my feet.

"You have got to be kidding me" _UGH._

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter it's alright I think. Review please and tell me what you think! Clove is crazzy!**

**Next chapter will be the start of the HUNGER GAMES! I'm excited.**


	13. Chapter 13: Last

Sorry for the long, long wait. I was going to update over the break, but I had to travel. I hope each and every one of you had a wonderful holiday, including a great New Years!

I'm going to start updating more often cause I feel bad and upcoming parts are going to be awesome! I have no idea what I am going to do with this story after this chapter. I haven't figured it all out yet but I have somewhat of an idea. So please bare with me here!

Anyways I give you chapter 15...

Chapter 15: Last...

I trained all my life for this. I was supposed to be ready for this, but no one prepares you for the undecided fate that lies ahead of you.

They tell you that you'll win, they'll tell you encouraging whispers that mean almost nothing, and they'll tell you it's your destiny. You were born and trained well, all your life for this.

Bring pride to your district. This is the only thing you know. To kill.

Here I am sitting here, at this table, eating what could be my last breakfast.

I look around me. Smiles. That's all there is. One on Clove, one on Brutus, and another on Enobaria. They look so calm, cheerful, and determined. All that is of what nothing I feel deep inside.

There's this unsettling feeling deep in my chest, heart, and stomach that has fully taken over me.

I miss the old cocky me. The determined monster that used to consume this body. But now there is this dark ora that has taken over me. Not only physically but emotionally.

I push the food around my plate slowly. I don't feel like I'm here anymore. I feel distant.

"Cato dear, you must eat to give you strength. Come on now," Enobaria says to me. I let out a large breath and use the little strength that remains to finish my food.

After I force whatever I can in my stomach, I head to my room for the last time. Last...the only word that filters through my head.

What if this is it for me? This was never what I wanted. I never signed up for this...but did anyone really sign up for this. Well, maybe Clove.

All those kids I'll be forced to kill.

I walk towards the sink and rest both my hands on the edge, pushing all my weight on them.

I need to relax.

I look up and don't recognize who I see.

Dark circles are in place of my eyes. I look so drained.

I need to focus.

I'm not going to let myself become something I'm not. I need to be back in gear.

This is not the Cato I know.

I splash water on my face and slap myself a few times. God only if someone was watching me now. They'd think I'm nuts.

I'm not doing this for myself anymore...I'm doing this for Katniss.

She needs me out there and I'm going to be there in the best way I can.

Clove's POV

I brush my teeth for the fifth time this morning. _Why won't Peeta's drunken tongue juices get out of my mouth? _It was like kissing that drunk from twelve. Haymitch

I think of last night.

Me telling Peeta my plan. Him agreeing to it. _Easiest part right there. _His lips on mine. _Ew!_ _Hardest Part right there. _I shiver at the terrible memory.

Peeta throwing up on me. _Not the highlight of the night. _Me having to tell Peeta it's okay when it obviously was not okay. I roll my eyes at the thought.

Peeta's drunken arms wrapped around me. Another kiss I was forced to share. And the greatest part of the evening was Peeta passing out on me. Tugging him down to his door was hell. He weighed over one hundred eighty pounds! It was mostly muscle...surprisingly.

A knock summons me to the dining area for our last breakfast before the games.

I take my seat next to Cato who just stares at the wood of the table. What's wrong with him? What Katniss not love you like you thought?

I turn my attention to the food I set on my plate and dig in. Minutes pass by when I turn to look at Cato. He just pushes the food on his plate around and looks completely out of it.

"And where were you last night, Clove?" Brutus asks.

_Shit. Lie Clove. Lie. _"U-Um, I was just out on the roof getting some fresh air," I say. That isn't a complete lie, but Cato looks at me suspiciously.

I just shrug my shoulders at him and turn my attention back to my food.

Bruutus and Enobaria go over the "plan," which isn't really a plan. We just have an two objectives. Kill and win.

I wasn't nervous, scared, or worried about what would happen when Cato and I are left last. I was anxious. I was excited to get my hands on those precious knives and finally get to use them on a real person.

I was trained for this. I will bring pride to my district. Let the games.**..begin.**

Cato's POV

I was led to the catacombs under the arena to get my gear on. Next I was led to the roof where a hovercraft appeared out of no where. It was still early in the morning. The sun just begging to rise.

I stare at the beautiful sight in front of me. It could be the last sunrise I could ever get to see.

I look back at how I used to appreciate the little things that come with living. I payed no attention to it before, but I as I look at the way I used to be and how I am now... a lot has changed.

Changed for the best. Change that I needed and I'm so glad I did.

I walk towards what looks like a ladder and put my hands and feet on it. I go to move, but I can't. I then realize I'm being lifted.

It seems like a current and then I'm inside. A woman in a white coat comes forward with a big ass needle. "This is your tracker, Cato. It's important that you stay still for I can efficiently place it," she says to me.

I remember to keep up the act. People don't know how much I have changed. They don't know what I plan to do, so I just nod and wink at her.

I look around me but a sharp pain in my arm stops me. I turn to see the woman with the needle in my arm. I frown at her. "It keeps track of where you are in the arena," she speaks quietly. Was she supposed to tell me that?

Next, an Avox shows me to a small room where I shower and get ready until they are ready for us.

I already showered before I got here, but I do it again to take the tension, stress, and small hint of nerves away.

When I'm done, I sit in a red comfy chair. My stylist appears and brings me clothes.

It's simple tawny pants, brown belt, and thin, hooded black jacket. "It reflects body heat except on the cool nights," my stylist says to me. I just nod and put it on.

She then hands me boots that I slip on. "There's some food out. We just wait for you to be called," she says while sitting down.

Many minutes pass by. I think of how Katniss is doing and wish that I could comfort her even if she might not want it.

What happened last night hurt, but I knew I couldn't give up. I'll do anything for her. She may not feel the same way about me, but I care too much about her to let her go on her own.

I'll do my best for her in every way I can.

A lady speaks my name from a speaker and a glass tube shoots down. I look at my stylist and she nods towards the tube. I walk over and take a deep breath.

It's time.

I step into it and turn around to face the woman that gives me an encouraging smile.

"Do what you think is right, Cato," is the last words she speaks to me. The tube closes and I reach out to touch it.

I don't understand why she told me that, but I appreciate the words she gives me.

I'm lifted slowly and as I begin to disappear, I give the woman I didn't even bother to know her name a last warm smile. A smile that no one as ever seen besides the girl I most care about.

I see bright light at the top and squint. My eyes adjust and my hearing is on alert.

This is it.

I look around me and I see forest. Trees and grass.

A man speaks a countdown. I've unfocused so much we have fifteen seconds left.

I look to see Katniss and see her looking at Peeta. Jealousy spikes inside me and gives me the strength I need.

I get ready on ten seconds left.

I focus on what's in front of me. The Cornucopia.

I realize the glass is gone for us to run and that's what I am prepared to do.

The countdown continues and I think of Katniss.

She will survive**.**

6

5

I won't let anyone hurt her**.**

4

3

Katniss.**..**

2

I will protect you**.**

1

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and sweet little Cato moments.**

**I'll be updating as soon as possible. I promise this week. **

**So review and tell me what you think! **

**~happysouls~**


	14. Chapter 14: The Night Without you

**HEY GUYS! Sorry for the long wait. Read the note at the bottom of the chapter! Thanks. **

**Chapter 14: The night without you Part 1**

The sound of heavy breathing and feet hitting grass as I sprinted foreword, was all I heard.

I focused on the Cornucopia knowing that I had to get my hands on a weapon before anything else.

I pushed my legs to move faster and reached the entrance. I looked frantically around at all the piled plastic carts. Weapons were spread around and I found a spear.

A movement from behind me caught my attention and I faced a twelve year old boy. He was eyeing something in the back of the Cornucopia. I spotted what it was and my eyes grew bigger with want.

It was the sword from training, but it looked shinier and longer. I caught the boy walking towards it and anger filled me. _Who the hell does this kid think he is?_

I moved fast towards the spear and wrapped my firm hands around it. I turned and saw him moving closer. I took aim and threw the spear at his chest. He stopped. His eyes wide and fell to the ground.

I moved angrily to **MY** sword and took hold of it. I looked around and found smaller knives and swords and put them in my pocket and moved back to the entrance and my breath caught.

Katniss was on the ground with an orange backpack. A dead boy beside her with a knife sticking out of his back. A knife finds its way towards the backpack. _Clove._

I see her sprinting towards Katniss with two knives at the ready. I had to do something.

A girl tries to run by me and I grab her. _Think fast Cato. _

Instead of killing her I throw her towards Clove. "Clove!" I yell to get her attention and point to the girl behind her.

The girl has a weapon I can't see in her hand but it's perfect. Clove will think she's under attack and Katniss can run, but that's not what she does.

She stays still on the ground and I do a quick whistle to get her attention. Her eyes meet mine and I point to the woods a few yards behind her and she's now in focus.

I sign in relief as I see her get up and take off. By now Cloves off throwing knives at other tributes and I make my rounds with her.

I run out and chase a teenage boy and force my sword into his chest and he falls.

I whip around and throw my spear at a girl running off with two backpacks.

Bodies lie on the ground at my feet.

I stare at the weapons in my hands. "It's just the beginning," I think and then I'm off again.

It's mid afternoon when there's not a live body in sight. I walk out of the woods from having to chase too many tributes.

I make my way back to the Cornucopia and what I see does not make me happy.

_Peeta. _

I don't know when he decided it was a good idea to show up, but I will not have him here.

A weird growl escapes my lips and everyone turns to look at me. My face is scrunched in anger and the dumb blond from district one walks over to me.

She bates her eyelashes at me and puts her hand on my biceps. I have the urge to smack her hand away but don't. She look up at me and speaks, "Cato, Peeta's here to help us," she says in an annoying voice.

_What the hell? Help us?_

Clove is the one to step up next. _Oh are you coming over to rub my biceps too? _I'm beyond annoyed.

She speaks in a whisper, "He's here to help lead us to Katniss. He came out of the woods a few minutes ago saying he wants her dead too." I look at her and Peeta suspiciously.

Marvel nods in agreement when he notices my hesitation. I'm still suspicious, but if it's true and he can help find Katniss then I can sneak off and find her.

I'd led them off and sneak off in the night. I'm nervous that she would last the night. She's strong and knows what she's doing. There's no need to use a bow in district twelve unless for hunting. _Is that even legal? _

She must know how to survive in the woods. I notice the weird looks I get and clear my throat. I was quiet for too long.

"Let's get the food, weapons, and other supplies sorted and then put them in a pile. Marvel and Sparkle here wil-"

"It's Glimmer," the blond says a little annoyed. I look down at her and scowl and she looks away.

"Right, you and Marvel will gather the supplies," I say.

I look at the rest of us and spot something small sitting behind Peeta.

I push Sparkle out of the way and notice it's a boy. His hair was short and dark and when he looked up he had a child's face. He looked about thirteen.

"What's he doing here?" I ask.

"He's here for when we get bored," Clove steps up and answers with a smirk. I find myself smirking too and I look back at the boy and his face bothers me.

The smirk drops and I look at him with pity and regret. _I'm sorry buddy. _

"He can watch the supplies for when we go hunting tonight," I give an excuse to keep him alive longer.

"Clove, you and him," I point down at the boy, "Can gather the food up."

I look over at Lover Boy and I know he's hiding something. Maybe he's protecting Katniss. _Does that even make sense? How could he do that with him being here?_

I better find out his deal. "Peeta, you'll come with me to get the rest of the weapons. Let's do this fast and clear out for they can get these bodies," I finish.

I get strange looks from the pairing but urge them to move on. _I have a reason for this guys. _I roll my eyes at the idiots I'm stuck with.

Peeta and I walk in the Cornucopia with everyone else and look through the crates.

I need to get him alone.

Ten minutes later we have a small pile of weapons and piles of empty crates.

I look around to see if we're alone and notice we are.

I turn towards him and speak, "Alright twelve, what's the real reason you're here?" I ask him.

He looks at me and turns back to the crates. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he answers me.

"I know you're lying. I see the way you look at her. Everyone does. You don't want her dead. Why are you here and lying?"

"That was all an act," his voice is emotionless and solid. Whatever it is he doesn't want anyone to find out the real reason and he's doing a pretty good job. I'll give him credit.

I snort at his comment. " Sure. I know there's a different reason and I'm going to find out. You're protecting her. I just don't know how...yet." And with that I turn back to the crates and Clove walks in.

"I'm going to check on everyone," I say and walk out.

**Clove's POV:**

I walk over to Peeta and place my hands on his back and rub. I have to keep up with my plan. "How are you?" I ask with sympathy. _Like I care._

"F-Fine,"he continues to look through the crate.

I turn him around and give him a quick kiss. That will give our viewers quite a surprise.

Good-bye Katniss's sponsors and hello to mine.

"Remember the plan, okay?" I ask quietly. He nods and kisses my cheek.

I turn to walk away and that's when I hear the cannons. There's eleven total, but there will be more by the end of the night. I walk out with a smirk.

**Cato's POV**

Everything was sorted into a pile and we took a few weapons with us to the lake to fill our canteens.

This will give the gamesmakers time to collect the dead.

When we return the bodies are gone along with their lives. I try not to think of them and my thoughts wonder to Katniss.

I hope she's okay. What if she's thirsty or hungry?

"Cato!" Marvel yells, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Come on, nights falling and we're going hunting" he says with excitement.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second," with that he runs off.

I look up at the sky and slowly walk to the others.

"Time to finish them off I guess."

Night has set hours ago and walking has been more and more tiresome. The sounds of insects and feet crunching the dirt covered ground is all you hear.

Whispers are solemn for we want to be quiet. I wonder if this is what Katniss does when she hunts. She's quiet and on alert as she hunts her prey. Except her pray is not humans, only animals.

You could say we are the animals, just not getting hunted. We are the hunters and others are our prey. I imagine myself as a lion in the deep grassed plains. High grass covers me as I stalk further towards my meal. Hovered low and quiet. Taking small steps and listen to the nighttime breeze. The insects around me hum and a low growl escapes my throat when I lunge, but that's not what I want to see.

I don't want to see myself turn into the monster that feeds on the innocent. _You already are._

We walk further into the night. The temperature has dropped and the chill is what covers my bones.

I wonder if we should stop, but that would only sound like I'm becoming weak. That I'm suggesting something crazy. I can see the others are hungry for blood to be spilt.

Steps closer to me break me out of my thoughts and a light hand touches my biceps.

Small laughter ahead startles me, but I realize it's Clove.

"Oh Peeta, your so funny!" she almost screams. You would think she would understand what being quiet means.

"Cato, it's chilly. Keep me warm," a seductive sound squeaks. I look down and almost frown at Sparkle. Is that her name? _Do I care?_

"Running will warm you up. Why don't you run up the others ahead?" I suggest to her. I want to laugh at the anger that appears on her face. What? Not what you wanted to hear?

She stomps off and I smile. Will girls ever learn?

I look around us and there's just darkness.

Suddenly, they stop up ahead. I speed up towards them. "What?" I ask.

"Do you smell that?"asks Clove. I sniff the air and I smell it. _Oh no. _I was treading this since we started.

"It smells like fire," says Marvel. And with that everyone breaks into a smile besides me. I smirk to keep up the appearance, but in the inside I feel sick. I want to turn away and sleep. Sleep long into darkness and never wake up.

They break into a run and I follow. Clove is in the front. Marvel, Sparkle, and I follow. Peeta is behind me. He's not the greatest runner.

We run for what seems like hours when we start to spot the smoke and low flames.

We slow down and this is where I remember the lion. It is just like I imagine it.

They'll want me to kill her. I'm the leader. It's my job. My stomach drops and I feel so sick, but I push it behind me.

We're covered behind bushes. Just a few feet away from her. She sleeps and she looks so young. I swallow hard and make my way out. The sounds of footsteps and bushes must have woke her because her eyes are now wide and with fear.

She starts to plead and everyone laughs around us. Again, besides me. I just stare into her eyes. It is the worst idea because once I slice her throat, her eyes are all I see.

Everyone cheers and someone says, "Twelve down and eleven to go!"

They search her and nothing good is found. _Poor girl. _I envision those scared eyes and want to disappear.

_**I am a monster.**_

I'm tired. Not because of sleep but tired of seeing the scared looks I receive when I strike my spear on innocent people.

"Better clear out so they can get the body," I say to them, wanting to get away quickly.

We move away from the girl, but stop when Clove speaks, "Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?"

"I'd say yes. Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately."

"Unless she isn't dead," Marvel says. I just want to leave the site behind us. So I press on that she is indeed dead.

"Then where's the cannon?"

"Someone should go back. Make sure the job's done," Clove says. She's smirking. She knows something.

"Yeah, we don't want to have to track her down twice," blondie says.

Anger fills me. "I said she's dead!" I yell and silence fills the air. It seems the insects have quieted and even the breeze.

But then Clove speaks. She's toying with me. We argue until the one person I would least expect speaks up.

"We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move on!" roars Peeta.

We are all shocked that he would be the one to "finish the job", but he storms off without anymore words.

Sparkle, Marvel, and Clove walk up to me. I'm frustrated by that dumb boy.

"Why don't we just kill him now and get it over with?" I ask.

"Let him tag along. What's the harm? And he's handy with a knife," Clove says.

I'm suspicious again of what is going on with her and Lover boy.

They have been to close together for anyone's liking. It's almost as they are hiding something. What's going on?

"Besides, he's our best chance of finding her," Marvel says. What's Katniss ever done to him? I want to pound his face, but I keep the anger inside me.

"Why? You think she bought into that sappy romance shit?" I dare him with a scowl.

He backs up and stays silent. _I thought so._

"She might have. Seemed pretty simpleminded to me," Sparkle says.

"Every time I think about her spinning around in that dress, I want to puke," Clove says.

I want to beat the shit out of them as they speak those words. I want to defend her, but I know I can't.

"Wish we knew how she got that eleven."

"Bet you Lover Boy knows."

The sound of a cannon breaks the conversation and Peeta returns.

"She dead?" I ask him.

"Yeah." The sun will be rising in a few hours and I needed sleep.

"Let's go."

I lay in my bag on the floor with Sparkle laying beside me. She insisted on laying next to me. Complaining about how cold it is and that we need to keep each other warm. I roll my eyes. _Blah. Blah. Blah._

The sun will rise in a few hours and I can't find sleep. So, I think about Katniss.

I think of her smile, her beautiful eyes, and shiny white teeth. She's beautiful.

I hope she's okay. I hope she found water, food, and a place to sleep. Things I wish I could give her.

I wish instead of Sparkle laying next to me that it was her. To have her wrapped in my arms. To keep pain and fear away from her. To guard her with my life.

I close my eyes and I dream.

I'm walking in the woods. The woods in the games. Wondering around.

Light fog covers the ground and high above the trees. It's quiet and grey.

I walk wherever my legs travel, but I soon stumble on something.

I think it's a branch but it's too hard for that. I look back to see a body unmoving.

Brown hair fans out in all directions and light skin is what I see.

I crawl over to her. It's katniss.

I lay my hand on her cheek and smile as she whimpers.

"Katniss," I whisper. Her eyes flutter a little but she doesn't fully wake.

"Katniss baby, wake up," I tell her softly. She's like an angle.

Her eyes open and she turns to look at me. She seems confused at first, but I bend down and lay a small kiss on her lips.

Her lips break out into a dashing, wide smile that warms my heart.

"Hi," she whispers and pulls me down beside her.

"Hi," I touch her cheek again. They're warm, just like her eyes. Full of warmth and life.

We face each other. Small smiles cover our lips and we stare into each others eyes.

After hours, I pull her against me and give her a kiss I've been wanting to give to her for what seems like forever.

Her lips are soft and warm. She smiles against mine and I do too. This is what I want to do for the rest of my life.

I pull her closer and deepen the kiss. I can't help fight the moan that releases when our tongues entwine. It's full of passion, happiness, and something else.

Something I'm not familiar with, but glad to accept.

I pull make minutes later, needing to breathe. I look at her. My hand still resting on her cheek.

I whisper her name, "Katniss," she looks deep into my eyes. "I love you."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know I did! I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Please review! I love them so much! It makes me want to keep writing and keeps the ideas flowing. I still don't know what I'm going to do with Cato and Katniss with which one getting hurt but I'm going to figure it out soon right?**

**Anyways I received a review that asked if it will continue. And yes it will. It's going to be all 3 books so please keep that in mind and stick with me! I really appreciate it!**

**You have no idea what this means to me! Keep reading**

**~happysouls~**


	15. Chapter 15: Explode

**Hello my fellow readers! I want to start off and apologize for not writing for almost a month! It's never been that long before and I feel so, so bad. **

**Please forgive me! I'm making this chapter long and am going to get back into reading again. I don't you guys to forget about A Chance For a Heart! I appreciate all the reviews and **messages!

**Thank you so much. **

Chapter 15: Explode

"Cato," a voice says beside me. I flinch at the sound, annoying and girly. I ignore it and try to evolve myself back into my dream.

I snuggle deeper into the sleeping bag when I feel something that makes my eyes spring open. Light kisses attack my face and I see Sparkles smiling at me.

I flinch away from her. _What the hell was that?_

"Cato, it's time to wake up," she squeaks. She's laying beside and I notice the arm swung around her waist.

I pull it away in panic. My dream flashes in my head and I hope that she didn't hear anything of it escape my lips.

She leans in closer as I scoot back. She puckers her lips and I wonder what the hell she's doing. She looks like a duck. A weird noise escapes her lips and I look at them weirdly.

_Quack! Quack!_

I look around us and see others still sleeping. It's a little late in the morning. Around maybe ten o'clock. I look back at her as she begins to move closer again.

Does she want me to kiss her? I laugh and she stops whatever she was doing just there. She frowns at me.

"What are you doing?" I ask her. Her face turns into anger as she realizes that I'm laughing at her.

"I was waiting for you to kiss me, jerk!" she yells at me with anger and sadness. I laugh again at how ridiculous she sounds.

I stand up and brush some dirt off me. "Yeah, that's not going to happen." I say to her.

"Bu-" she begins but I don't want to hear a word she has to say. I clap my hands together and clear my voice.

"Alright guys, time to get up! We have stuff to do and we're all hungry. Lets go!" I yell loudly for them to hear.

We're all light sleepers for being on alert during the night and the wake immediately.

We pack the stuff from sleep and head towards the Cornucopia.

The walk isn't too far and we reach to the Cornucopia in no time. The boy we left over the night is sleeping and anger boils in me.

While we're off...the words fail me as I am physically not able to finish that thought.

I walk up to him in long angered strides. I kick him awake and he jolts up. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I roar. He stands up quicker than my eyes can see and I step close to his face.

"I-I was j-just taking a n-nap," he stutters. His face is contorted in fear and I try to not look at his eyes. My anger dies as they do and the awful disgusted feeling fills my body again.

"Your job is to watch the supplies while we h-hunt," I say trying to say the last part. I clear my throat and put my anger face back on even though I'm no longer angry with him.

"Y-yes sir. It won't happen again." The word 'sir' makes me want to vomit but I manage to put on a smirk.

"That's right it won't happen again. No other tribute better not have stepped foot in this radius and taken anything of ours, or you will regret the hours of sleep you've collected." I say to him. My face with anger but my eyes calm.

I turn towards the others and see them smirking at me. Well, all but Peeta.

I look towards him and his eyes look away. I want to laugh but I have to keep authority.

"Marvel and Sparkle scan the perimeter to scout any wanderers away. Better yet kill them. Clove and I will collect all the supplies into a pile and then Marvel will create his little trap," I grin at him. "Peeta, you go out and gather things we will need for tonight. In an hour we'll eat and go back to hunting," I say gulping at the end. Hyphens

They all give nods and a light tap on my shoulder breaks my attention. I see the boy looking nervous for asking me a question. "W-what do you w-want me to d-do?" he aks.

Pain in my chest hyphens. He's so young. He looks younger than he actually is and anger fills me. People like him, children shouldn't be forced into such a bloody, scary mess. I used to think it was fine. I used to like the idea of a knife, sword, or spear enter an innocent body.

The power I felt that would overcome me when it would enter a vital organ and the life fade from their eyes, thrilled me, but now, it's the most horrible thing a person could do and I hope that I won't have to be the one to kill anymore just like him.

My face and voice is hard and emotionless. "You can help Clove and me." I go to turn away when a feeling overcomes me and I do something I would think before as crazy.

I turn around and ask him his name.

"Sparkkus."

Two hours later, sun in the mid sky, we're sitting around eating, just finishing Marvel's trap. If a tribute goes in to steal our supplies, he'll blow sky high into the air just as their taking their next step.

It was brilliant, but something I was not looking forward to witnessing if it happens.

I was currently sitting against a tree eating some soup from my sponsors when Peeta comes to sit next to me. It's silent at first. _What the hell is he doing?_

Our eyes don't meet once, but I catch a glance at him. His face is dirty and clothes a little torn. _Did he fall down a hill or get attacked by a thorn bush or something?_

The thought excites me and I wish to witness it. Minutes pass us and I continue to eat when he finally breaks the silence.

"I know you want to find her," he says emotionless. "You're just as anxious as I am."

I'm confused at his comment. Not because I know who he's talking about, but because I seen him and Clove getting extra friendly earlier.

I was confused by what the hell he was doing with her in the first place. I go to ask but he answers before I even ask.

"She put me up to it. She's planning something Cato. I know we hate each other, but we have something in common Cato," with that he finally turns to me.

I look at him and glare. "Oh yeah? What the hell is that Loverboy?"

"We both want to protect the girl we love. She hates her more than anything and I don't want to see her hurt anymore than you do. I know what's been going on with you. You may not know and your confused, I can tell. You'll figure it out soon," he says.

"You don't know what the fuck your talking about twelve," I spit at him. "You know nothing about me and I have no idea what the hell your implying but you're wrong. Thanks for the so called warning, but maybe Clove's plan," I put air quotes around 'plan' to confuse him as he's confused me. "is something we both came up with and you better be reading when it explodes in your face Loverboy."

He shakes his head at me and looks off. "I do, but I know you won't understand. She got me drunk, wanted me to get you angry and jealous. I have no idea why but I agreed because I thought she would stay away from Katniss, but something is off. I don't know what it is and I know what you're doing, trying to confuse me, but I'm smarter and stronger than you think," he stands up. "Be prepared when it explodes all over your face. Just remember I told you so." with that he walks away leaving me irritated, angry, and more confused than ever.

I knew what he was implying. Clove had something up her sleeves and she was trying to make me jealous, but why? What could Peeta possibly have to do with it too?

And he thought that I love Katniss. I want to laugh but I stop. Something feels weird in my body. Something fills me with realization but I push it whatever it is away. I can't be distracted and I know what he is saying is wrong. Clove probably told him to come over here.

Now what the hell am I going to do about her?

**Cloves POV:**

I see Peeta walking over to Cato as I eat. _What does he think he's doing?_

I watch closely as I shove bread into my mouth. It was getting later in the afternoon and we still hadn't left for hunting.

Cato was taking his time with the supplies and eating. Something was up with him and I knew it was that bitch, Katniss. She has everything to do with his head and actions now. He was different. He wasn't the same Cato he was before. _My Cato. _

I see Peeta leave and he smiles as he comes over to me. I look back at Cato and anger is shown on his face, but also confusion. _Was Peeta doing extra for his part in this? Or was he screwing everything up? _

I look at him in question but he just shrugs. "Cato wants us to finish up and gather supplies for hunting." he says to all of us and I notice glares at him because of him taking charge.

It takes a moment for them to actually get up and they grunt and grumble away.

I stand up and tell the boy to clean up the mess while we're gone and to keep watch.

"Don't fall asleep this time," I glare and spit at him.

He gulps loudly and I turn towards Peeta and smile. "What were you talking to Cato about?" I ask him sweetly.

He smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes like it usually does. "Nothing really. Just what the plans are for tonight." he says and walks towards the others.

I glare at his back and cross my arms, watching as he gets his supplies for tonight ready.

I look back towards Cato and see that his head is leaned back against the tree and his eyes are closed.

"Cato!" I yell and get his attention. "Let's go!" I say irritated and storm off.

_What the hell is happening!?_

**Cato's POV:**

We had been walking around all afternoon and night had fallen a few hours ago. Our breath could be seen due to the cold and it seemed to get colder as night continued on.

It was late and lack of sleep from last night made us all tired. I stopped walking and the rest followed my lead.

"Alright, lets set up camp. Someone make a fire." I say as I walk a little bit farther into the woods, making sure there was no one around.

A few minutes later I walk towards the light of the fire and spot the rest of the Careers.

Clove is throwing knives at something on the ground and the rest is by the fire wither eating or warming up with the glow.

I walk a little off from the fire and lean against a tree. I pull out my sleeping back to lay on and take out dinner or more like midnight snack.

My thoughts turn towards what Peeta said to me earlier. I hadn't been able to keep it out of my head. Was that weird feeling I was experiencing earlier what he mentioned as love?

I had never experienced it before, so I had no idea what these feelings were. I was confused by them and didn't know what to expect. It couldn't be love. No!

It was the new surroundings I haven't gotten used to. Yeah, that's it.

_Dumbass. _I ignored my conscience and turned my thoughts to Katniss.

She is beautiful. Light skin with amazing blue eyes. Dark brown hair that attracts anyone to her gorgeous face. Her long eyelashes and nicely shaped eyebrows gave her a emotion of always thinking. I could watch her for hours and not get tired.

She excited me in every way and brought warmth even when I was already warm. She pumps happiness into my veins and I can't get enough of her.

I think for a second. "We want to protect the girl we love..." I remember. What was love even? The enjoying of someone's company? The feel of attraction to the opposite sex?

I shock my head. I could feel a headache coming on and that was the last thing I needed. I don't understand love, but maybe Katniss could make me. And with that, I drifted off to the sound of the night, the warmth and glow of the fire, and the thoughts of Katniss.

I woke to the smell of fire. My nose burned and so did my lungs. I opened my eyes and saw smoke everywhere. I could tell it was still dark and the fire was still alive, but the smoke was getting too much.

I got up carefully, not seeing well due to the sleepiness in my eyes and mind. I gathered my stuff and woke the others.

"Maybe it will be better by the Cornucopia," I say.

"What do you think it is," Sparkles asks.

"They're smoking someone out," Clove says. _Nicely put._

We begin to walk when a strong breeze sweeps around us and fire explodes and comes to life around us. Trees are burning and the smell is getting too much. We have to get out of here.

I go to step foreword when a tree snaps and falls two feet away. _Well can't go this way._

_They can't do this to the careers can they?_

I look around when I hear Marvels voice. "Over here, this way," and we take off away from the smoke.

It takes some time getting back to the Cornucopia. Our lungs and throat are on fire and we're all coughing. Everyone's faces look burnt and dirty and I know mine is too.

"Who do you-" a cough interrupts Peeta. "think they're smokin," another cough fills the air with the rest. "smokin out?" he asks.

I stop what I'm doing. No one else is here and my eyes are wide.

Katniss...

Hoped you liked the chapter and hope it was long. Going to update again Sunday if I can! Thanks for staying with me.

Review and message!

~happysouls~


	16. Chapter 16:Breaking

**Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update Sunday but I'm updating now! :D**

**anywaysss... this chapter is shorter than the others because I haven't received much time to think for the next chapter so this is all I have**

**Review please! I love to get them!**

Chapter 16: Breaking

As we move to get away from the smoke, it decreases. We've been walking slowly and coughing hard.

Smoke has filled our lungs and we move as hard as we can to the Cornucopia, but as we move forward, something catches the other's attention.

"Everyone stop," Clove says raspy. Her voice is filled with smoke.

Everyone stops but can't silence the coughing. "W-what is it?" I ask. I barely recognize my own voice.

"The," Marvel starts, "The smoke is gone." We look around us and see that he's right.

It was like it was suctioned out of the atmosphere. (Just like a vacuum.)

Just then a snapping sound comes to our right and Clove is the first one to take off. They're shouting out to each other, making turns. Everything is happening too fast, I can't keep up.

I try to stay in the middle and be as excited as they are, but the feeling of tread fills me.

They're going after Cato like a pack of wild dogs and it's difficult to not to slit their throats right here.

We stop in front of a tree and I look up to see Katniss and my breath catches. Her face is dirty. She looks rough and all I want to do is bring her down and put her in my arms, but I can't do that.

I have to become a monster again, all for this act. I look around and see their faces grinning and snarling at her.

Anger is building and aching to be released, particularly on them.

I smirk at the thought of ripping them apart. I look up to see Katniss, my heart aching as I look into those beautiful gray eyes.

She smiles and I wish it was for me, but it's filled with amusement that I don't understand. But it's also Katniss and she enjoys playing games on people. I want to laugh and smile at them with her. _You could..._

"Ho's everything with you?" she calls down cheerfully.

I see the other's faces falter at her question and reaction.

I step forward, "Well enough. What about yourself?" I ask her. I really want to know, my body filled with concern.

"It's been a bit warm for my taste. The air's better up here. Why don't you come up?"she says.

"Is she serious?" I hear Sparkles ask.

"Think I will," I yell up to her. I have no idea what I'm doing and I wonder if this will be the change in the game. The moment I've been hoping for. _Waiting..._

The blond offers her bow and arrows. _Katniss's bow and arrow. _I push them away and grab my sword.

I get closer to the tree and make eye contact with Katniss, wondering what she's thinking. I hoist myself onto the tree, not knowing what I'm doing. I've never climbed a tree, but I'm strong. _I can get up there. _

I make it to a few branches, focusing on where to place my hands when a branch snaps and I go flailing to the ground.

I hit the ground hard. It felt like I landed on concrete. Pain in my neck makes me blinded but I manage to get up.

"God, Dammit. Shit." I spit from the pain. How does she manage to get up there?

Sparkle or whatever the hell her name is, steps forward with the bow and arrows. She takes aim. I know she'll miss. She isn't competent with a bow.

She shoots and it goes flying past Katniss and I try not to laugh. She tries one more time and manages to get it stuck into the branch near Katniss.

Katniss take the bow and teasingly waves it above her head. She's smiling brightly and I want to join her. How stupid could we be to actually try to get her down?

They begin to get in a huddle and that's when I notice Peeta off to the side. He's playing with his knife. I narrow my eyes at him, but my attention doesn't last on him.

"What the hell do we do?" Clove spits out. They all look angry.

"You can throw your knives up at her," the blond suggest and I almost hit her.

"Why are you even here?" I ask her, my face scrunched into confusion. She sends daggers at me and I accept them. _Come on Princess. What you got?_

"It's too dark dumbass," Clove says while glaring at her. "Plus, she's too high up."

And then we hear the "oh so smart one" speak, "Oh, let her stay up there."

We all look at him in confusion. _What the hell?_

"He's gone mad," Marvel says.

"It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning," he finishes.

I look up at Katniss and our eyes fins each other. I'm tempted to climb back up there, but I doubt I'll make it farther than I did last time. I wink at her and move my attention back to the group.

"Fine," we all agree and a tightness in my stomach is released.

"Let's set up camp. Someone make a fire," I tell them and grab my stuff and set it under katniss's tree.

Marvel and Clove go into the woods to gather the wood. Sparkles comes up to me with a big smile. I look at her straight. No emotion on my face.

"No.." I say and she stomps off mad. I smirk and look up to see Katniss. I smile brightly at her, not caring who sees. I find myself doing that more often.

She looks down at me and I swear I almost see a smirk, but it's too dark to be sure.

The others come back and the fire is glowing less than a few minutes.

Everyone sets up to sleep and I follow to do the same, but I'm not sure if I should.

Should I try to get Katniss's attention to come down and have her run away with me while the others are asleep? Would she even want to?

Where would they go? What if she's hurt?

Oh no...What if she's hurt? I frantically look back up at her and see that she's in her sleeping bag perched on the back of the trunk. Is she sleeping?

I look around at the others and see them sleeping. What should I do?

I stand quietly and hope to get her attention. "Pst...Psst...Pssstt!" I whisper yell.

She looks down at me angry. "What the hell do you want Cato?" she also whisper yells.

"Katniss? Are you okay?" I ask her worried.

"Why in the hell do you care?"

I ignore her question. "Are you hurt?" I ask her, really wanting to know.

"NO! I'm f-fine," she says but her voice cracks. Something is wrong and anger fills me.

Why isn't she telling me the truth?

"K-Katniss" my voice sounds broken. "You're hurt aren't you?" I ask her.

What seems like minutes pass but it's only been a few seconds. She signs.

"Y-yes," her voice is broken too and I can tell she's trying to hold in the pain.

My heart skips a beat and despair fills me. I wasn't able to protect her. I should've been there for her. Left the careers and ran off with her from the start.

I pull at my hair and walk back and forth. "W-What do I d-do?" my voice breaks and I think the rest of my body is too.

She doesn't say anything for a while. "Goodnight Cato."

"Katniss, How bad is it? Please tell me. I promised you I'd take care of you. Wouldn't let anyone hurt you. I-I'm sorry. I didn't keep my promise. I'm so sorry," my voices is breaking in whispers.

"I-I-I said goodnight Cato," she whispers back and I drop to the ground. I lay on top of the sleeping bag, having no strength to move under.

My heart ache and despair was taking over and I completely shut down.

I wake the next day with screaming and stings to my whole body. I shoot up with wide eyes. Giant wasp looking insects are flying all around us. Swarming and attacking us. I don't think. I take off down towards to the pond, hoping that will fend them off.

They're chasing after me while others continue to sting me and I try swatting them away.

Clove is a few feet away from me and Marvel is behind me. I hear a girl screeching and know it's Sparkle.

I reach the pond and dive right in.

That's the end of chapter 16! Hope you liked it. I really enjoyed writing that one because you get to see how Cato is starting to feel towards Katniss. His feelings are growing and intensifying.

Major shit is gonna go down next chapter and you guys might hate me, but please keep reading. It's just getting started!

Please review! Tell me what you think is going to happen in the next chapter.

By the way, can anybody climb? Cause I can't climb anything! Haha. I'd probably end up like Cato too!

~happysouls~


	17. Chapter 17: Something I'll Regret

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been forever since I've updated, but I was sick last week. The common cold really sucks!**

**Anyways I'm going to update again during the week probably closer to the end. Easter weekend is coming** **up so won't be updating this weekend.**

**Enjoy chapter 17!**

Chapter 17: Something I'll Regret

**Clove's POV:**

My skin is burning and my head is pounding. We walk out of the pond and I see fast movement on my right.

I look over and see Peeta running back to where our camp was. I look at the others in confusion and our expressions are the same.

"What the hell is he doing?" Cato roars and takes off after him. He's running funny and I worry if the tracker jacker stings have got to him.

I run after him and his body is rigged. _What's going on with him?_

He stops suddenly when we've reached the camp. I move in front of him and his eyes have fire in them. His face is contorted in anger.

"Cato..." I say cautiously. His eyes are focused on something behind me. He won't snap out of it.

I reach up to touch his arm, but a loud noise rips from his throat and he lunges past me.

What happens next appears before my eyes in slow motion. Cato lunges for his sword and runs after a terrified Peeta.

I then notice what had Peeta's attention and fire burns inside me as well. _Katniss._

She's crawling away into the woods with Glimmer's bow and arrows on her back.

I look back over to Peeta and Cato has just reached him.

I run towards my knives. She can not get away. This is the perfect moment. Cato is distracted.

I reach my knives and I see her look back to me. Her eyes are confused and she looks out of it. I stalk towards her with a smile on my face. I twirl the knife in my hand.

I look at her to see if she has injuries and see torn skin on her leg.

She catches me looking and tries to move, but I take aim and throw. The knife hits her leg and my smile widens. There's no scream, but a hiss of pain escapes her throat.

I look over at Cato and Peeta.

Peeta tries to stand up and run, but Cato grabs him before he even has the chance.

Cato pulls him to his feet by his neck and I have never seen so much power and strength in him before.

The anger is used as a fuse and Cato is just about to-

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cato yells in Peeta's face.

Peeta struggles to breath and his eyes are frantic. "I-I" he struggles to say.

"Were you helping her? You're with us Loverboy!" Cato doesn't let him finish.

He throws him against large, piled high, rocks and Peeta falls to the ground and a large grunt leaves his throat.

Cato is like a stalking lion on his prey. He approaches him slowly with rage in his eyes.

I would think he wouldn't be so mad for Peeta helping Katniss. I would think he would want it.

I look back over to Katniss and she's up and running. _Damn it! _

I take two knives in my hands and throw. One hits the back of her already hurt leg. The other just misses her shoulder and then she's off hidden in the trees.

Marvel catches up behind me and his breath is hard. He doesn't look so good. "Damn it," I hear him say.

"You can't help her! She's mine!" Cato catches my attention.

He picks up Peeta again. "You can't have her! No one can," he says.

Peeta kicks Cato in the leg and Cato drops him. My breath catches as I watch them.

Peeta looks at me as if he expects me to help him, but I won't. I had no intention. _This is all apart of the game, Peeta._

He turns around quickly and tries to run, but Cato's sword catches his leg and he cries out in pain.

I see Cato's face and notice the stings all over his face. The mad power in his eyes. I smirk, knowing what he's about to do.

"Kill him Cato," I hear myself say.

"Kill him. He wants her. Only you can have her, right?" I step closer to the both of them.

Cato's eyes burn with more fire than before. I'm getting to him and I'm enjoying every minute of it.

"He's going to take her away from you," I say directly to him and it's enough.

His hand with the sword rises and comes down on Peeta's other leg. Peeta screams out in pain again and his scream fills the trees.

He's on the ground and is trying to crawl away but he's surrounded. Cato lunches forward. He gets on top of him and lays punches on his face.

When Cato goes in for another hit, Peeta uses his weight to push Cato off. I go to step in.

"Don't you fucking dare!" he yells at me. Marvel and I step back against the rocks that Peeta was thrown against earlier.

Cato scrambles up and uses the knife in his pocket to cut Peet's ankle as Petta goes to run, but Peeta kicks him in the face and he gets up and runs as best as he can into the trees.

I run over to Cato, but he pushes me away. He stands up and takes one step, but his leg gives out and he begins to fall. "Marvel!" I cry out and he rushes over.

Cato falls onto me and Marvel catches his weight.

Cato is motionless in my lap. I take his face in my hands.

"Cato? Can you hear me?" I ask frantically.

Nothing is said. His eyes are closed and his body is limb.

Cato is out.

Cato's POV:

My body aches and stings as I wake. I'm in a sleeping bag and the sky is dark. I go to stand, but my joints ache and my face is on fire. I look around and see we're back by the Cornucopia.

I hear footsteps and a voice, "Cato? Are you awake?" someone asks.

I can barely focus. My head is spinning. _What's happening to me?_

The steps stop and I look up to see Clove...I think. "Cato, it's me, Clove," she says and I sign. I wouldn't be able to defend myself if it wasn't.

"How do you feel?" she asks.

"Like shit. Where is everyone else?" I ask.

"Glimmer is dead. Marvel is resting. He got stung worse than we did," she tells me and my head aches and she sticks something out to me.

"Here. It's water. Take these pills. They'll help your head," I take the pills and drink the water. I hand her back the canteen. "I need more," I tell her. My voice is scratchy and my throat still burns.

"Okay, but eat this soup. We've got a couple things from our sponsors. I'll get you some water. After that you can sleep more," she leans down and kisses my lips and I want to push her away.

Not this again. I groan and she smirks. _That was not for you!_

I'm in too much pain to argue. She stands and I take the soup she sat next to me. I then notice the fire near me and the sweat on my skin.

If I could, I'd move away, but I can't. _What the hell happened?_

I try to think. My head pounds harder but I have to remember.

I remember stings and the pond. Right! The tracker jackers. _Damn I really hate those things._

I remember running, running after someone. Who? I remember a fight because...because...Peeta was helping Katniss. Why would that make me want to hurt Peeta.

"_Get up! Get up! They're coming! Run Katniss!"_

I remember Peeta telling Katniss that. I remember the anger and fire I felt towards him. The craziness in my head.

I remember not feeling myself, like I was being controlled. I remember the fight; me cutting Peeta's leg...twice.

Oh go, Katniss is going to kill me. She'll find out what I did. She'll never forgive me. _What did I do?_

I wake up in the bright, sunny morning. My head feels ten times better and my aches aren't as bad as yesterday. I go to stretch and my body aches in response.

Yeah, not completely better. I stand up, but notice the limbs surrounding me.

A leg thrown over mine and a arm around my waist. _What the fuck? _

I look next to me and see Clove. Oh, come on!

I groan and throw her nasty body parts off me. I stand and walk over to Marvel.

He doesn't look so good, but not bad. I shake him and his eyes open.

"Hey," he says.

"How ya feeling?" I ask him.

"Better than the other days," he says. _Wait, other days?_

"Other days?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, you've been out for two days," he says to me. _Shit!_

"Get up and eat," I say to him. "We have things to do."

He nods and I go over to the supplies. I grab a canteen of water and an apple.

I eat quickly and see Clove come over towards me. She smiles and I ignore her.

"Good morning," she says as she comes over towards me.

"Eat and pack up. We're going hunting," I say and walk away. _I don't need this._

I walk over to Sparkkus. I hand him an apple and he looks at it eagerly. _Doesn't he eat?_

"Watch the supplies while we're gone. You're doing great," I say to him and he smiles.

I walk over to the weapon supplies and see my sword. I frown. All the blood that's been on that thing disturbs me. I sigh and walk over to it and reload.

I grab a couple of knives and look over at one with blood on it. An image floods my mind.

That knife. A high hiss. Clove and Katniss. Katniss running and then...Clove. She grabs two knives and throws them at Katniss. She screams.

That scream. _Oh, god. Katniss._

"You almost ready?"

I turn around. My face already a scowl and filled with anger. She hurt her.

Clove's eyes go wide. "I'm. Ready...Clove."

That's the end of chapter 17. I hope you guys liked. It's not the greatest, but oh well.

Tell me what you think and leave a review!

Keep reading!

~happysouls~


	18. Chapter 18: On Your Own

**Hi everyone! I hope everyone had a wonderful Easter and enjoyed being around family! I was originally going to update before Easter weekend, but didn't have much time.**

**Anyways, I hope you like chapter 18. I would really appreciate if you guys could PM me and review. If you could tell me how much you like it, what you want to happen, anything you're not liking, or anything I may be doing wrong, I would really appreciate it.**

**They mean so much to me! Thanks!**

Chapter 18: On your Own

The sound of birds chirping and footsteps against the grass was all heard in the early afternoon. We were currently hunting since we missed a few days.

No one talked which is what I preferred. The warmth of the sun. The shade of the trees. The faint breeze. The sounds of the soft chirps from the birds, were all peaceful.

If one smoke one word it was like it would all disappear and only darkness would remain. I couldn't brush off that feeling and I didn't want to.

Were these birds even real? Were the soft communication between them fake? I couldn't tell.

I wanted them to be real. I wanted to be surrounded by them. To be able to reach out and almost touch them. To have them look at me strangely and try to figure me out. They wouldn't know what I've done. Who I am.

It would be nice for a change. To have someone look at me and not see a monster. To not expect me to do something so horrible. To look at me normally.

We've been walking for hours and there was no sound of other tributes. I was getting frustrated. I wanted to be away from Clove and Marvel. We were the only ones left

The quicker I came up with a plan, the faster I can escape and look for Katniss. She needs me. She's hurt and it's all my fault.

I was right there and didn't even notice her. She could be laying out in the open unconscious. My chest ached at the thought.

I physically needed to be near her. I needed to know that she would be okay for now. It's like my body can't rest until I know. It's been driving me crazy.

I looked at everyone else to see bored expressions. I signed. This was pointless.

"Alright lets head back," I said to them and they nodded in agreement.

We were closer to the Cornucopia now and we were all aching for some food and water. I remembered that I didn't eat much and I don't know what the hell happened to the others. I told them to eat and they ate like pigs, but their growling stomachs protested.

I was walking ahead while Clove and Marvel followed behind me when we felt the rumble of the ground.

We weren't moving, but I couldn't tell what was happening. I looked around for any sign when I heard the explosion. I looked towards the direction of the sound and saw flames and smoke.

It was coming from the Cornucopia. I broke into a sprint and hoped that Sparkkus was okay.

The sounds of our feet hitting the ground was all I could focus on. Marvel ran up beside me.

"There's smoke coming from over there," he said and pointed to the left of us. I saw small amounts of smoke that could be coming from a fire.

"I'm going to check it out. I'll meet you guys back at the Cornucopia," he's off before I can even reply.

I let out a sign of frustration and rush into the clearing where I see our supplies and weapons burning.

Smoke covers the sky and most of our supplies are burnt to a crisp. The other is burning as we look around. I run over to the backpacks I hid from the rest of the supplies and see that they're okay. I grab three and put my own on my back and give the other to Clove.

I'm suprised she hasn't said anything, but I could tell it was a matter of minutes before she cracks and explodes. Her angry red face was proof enough.

I look around the burning supplies and don't see Sparkkus anywhere. I start to worry. I promised myself I'd take care of that boy, but I realize how stupid I am. Leaving him behind where others could attack at anytime was not protecting him and anger fills me.

"Sparkkus!" I yell, but my voice is not concerned. It's angry.

"Sparkkus!" I yell louder. "Show yourself!"

"Where is he?" Clove asks angry too.

I walk around the now burnt pile of supplies and see him on the ground.

I walk over to him and see that he's breathing. I pick him up by the collar.

"Wake up!" I yell in his face. His eyes flutter open and they look up to see me.

His eyes fill with fear and I shoot daggers at him. "What in the hell happened?" My face is close to his and my breath is ragged from my angry mood.

"I-I," he stutters and I shake him. "Spit it out boy! What the hell happened?" I ask again.

"I-I don't know," he finally says.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Clove asks beside me.

"I-I don't. I was sitting by the supplies when a few apples fell to the g-ground. T-Then everything w-was in flames," he finishes. Apples. Explosion.

I remember Marvel's trap and how if you don't step in the right place that the whole area would explode. Damn it. It actually worked.

I look at Sparkkus and notice that he's struggling. "Cato, he failed us. He needs to go. We can't have screw ups with us," Clove breaks my thinking.

"W-w-what? No! Please don't. I-I'm sorry," the boy pleads and tears form in his eyes.

"I-It won't happen again. I promise. Please don't kill me!"

Clove steps closer to me and whispers in my ear, "Do it Cato. He has to go."

I stare into his green eyes and my heart aches. I can't protect him forever. He would die some way. I had Katniss to protect. He would get in the way.

I'm protecting him from others...and Clove. It would be quick. No pain. He would be killed painfully by someone else. My eyes fill with sympathy and guilt.

_I'm sorry Sparkkus._

And before he can plead again, I grab his neck quickly and twist it. He falls limb in my arms and it's the most painful part. I let him drop to the floor and get myself together. I look at Clove and she smirks in approval and I'm angry again. Is this funny to her?

Of course this is. She enjoys seeing suffering and pain from others.

"Damn you Clove," I say faintly. Her eyes dart to me in surprise and I wonder why she's so surprised. Does she not understand how much I hate her? How much I wish to kill her slowly with all the pain and trouble she's caused me? What does she not get?

"W-what?" she asks.

"Don't play stupid Clove. You look retarded," I tell her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asks angrily.

"We wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't because of you. You have to go and fuck with people who've done nothing to you. He could be alive right now," I point to Sparkkus's body.

"It's your fault. You fucking killed him! I did nothing," she says and steps closer to me.

"What the hell did he do to you? He did nothing. You just like watching innocent lives in pain and suffering. It brings you happiness and because of that, it's what makes you a monster yourself. You like to see people crumble in front of you. It makes you feel powerful, but it doesn't do that. It makes you a monstrous bitch!" I scream at her.

"You're one to talk. You kill for fun. You're the monster and everyone knows it. You'll always be that way. That's why you're here. This is what Cato does. This is what you were born for! You have no right to say those things to me when you're the same way as all of us!" she screams in my face and the truth hurts. She's right and she knows it.

"Oh fuck you Clove! God damn you!" I yell and storm off.

"Where do you think you're going!" she screams at me.

"What does it look like? I'm leaving! You're on your own," I turn and yell back at her.

"What? You can't do that! We're in this together!"

"Watch me Clove. We stopped being together when you put a target to the one that matters most to me. I'm done with your bullshit! Your evil plans to ruin others. I'm over it! You're on your own for now! Good fucking luck to ya!"

Darkness had taken over and I've been walking for hours. I've been searching for her. In the trees. I know now that's where she sleeps.

I have my backpack on my back and spear in my right hand. I check carefully. Trying to notice any movement or hear any noise that tells me where she is.

I'm checking some of the trees when the capital seal appears in the sky. The anthem plays and I want to roll my eyes, but I know they're watching and I don't want to be their next target.

Next are the list of dead tributes and my breath catches when I see the first one to appear.

It's Marvel.

I can't believe I forgot about him. I was too busy looking for Katniss and being angry at everything that I completely forgot about him. Guilt fills me and I wonder who killed him.

I don't pay attention to the other tribute. I take a moment for myself and for Marvel.

I surprise myself by closing my eyes and thanking Marvel what he has done for me. For what he has done even for Katniss.

The seal disappears in the sky and I realize how tired I am. I guess I have to wait tonight to continue looking for her. Does she even have tonight? I shake those thoughts away.

She has to be okay, right? She's strong and smart. She knows how to take care of herself. She's been doing it for a long time now.

I walk towards some bushes. They could hide me well during the night. I realize how exhausted I am and as soon as I reach the bushes I pull out my sleeping bag.

Thank god I thought of doing this.

I lay in my bag for a few minutes, listening to the night and I soon fall asleep.

Muddy banks covered in tangled water plants lead to large rocks stacked on top of each other. I gaze around the rocky terrain and boulders cover the area.

I walk among the rocks and see nothing within significance. I climb down the rocks and see the familiar stream. _Where am I?_

I think about walking away, but something stops me and I turn towards the stream when I see it.

Blood.

It's dried, but it's smeared. Someone has been here.

That**'s the end of this chapter! Hope you liked! **

**Next chapter is going to be exciting!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Little Guy

**Hi Everyone!** **I feel like it's been a while and it has! Sorry guys for not updating in a while. **

**Thanks to one of my lovely followers, it's been pointed out that she was unable to review for the last chapter.**

**Since I have moved my chapters around, the reviews still remain. You could have reviewed for chapter 17, but it's now for a different chapter. I can't dpo anything to fix it. So if you could PM me please, that would mean so much! **

**Thanks! Keep reading.**

**Chapter 19: The Little Guy**

I wake with a start of determination. It's early morning and the birds chirp.

I have no idea where the direction of where my dream was, but something was drawling me towards it.

I didn't know where to start. Should I go straight? Or should I go left? I've packed my stuff and it's set on my back. I try to think back to my dream.

Tall, rounded rocks stacked on top of each other come into mind. Was there water too?

I turn to the direction I left the Cornucopia. The pond was East of the Cornucopia. So I should go left.

I look at all the directions and options. I sigh, "I guess it's a start."

I make my way East and get ready for my long walk. I can always stop later to eat and drink.

I've been walking for hours and I'm running low on water. I've stopped twice for eating, but the hunger still remains in my stomach. Do I even have any sponsors?

It's beginning to become dark and my feet ache from all the walking.

I lean against a tree as pain hits my chest. A feeling os desperation hits the pit of my stomach. I realize that it's been there since the beginning of the games. How much farther could she be?

Is she alright? What if she's bleeding to death? Or laying in the open unconscious somewhere? What if the direction I'm heading towards is wrong and I won't be able to save her?

I swallow hard at the thought. I sting in my eyes pushes forward, but I push it away. Wetness in my eyes. _This isn't the time to start that shit._

I continue East and hours later dark has settled. The capital appears with no deaths and I breathe a breath of release. Katniss isn't dead...but she could be very soon.

I look up at the night sky. I drop to my knees. My body aching from impact and the day's walking. I see stars and I want to believe they're real. Only them. That this never happened to me...to Katniss.

That she could be safe in her bed right now or getting ready for hunting trips. Where does she hunt?

A little chirp distracts me and I look around for the direction it came from. A little sound coming from in front of me gets my attention and I see a small figure. Very small.

A sound escapes its mouth and I lean closer. It doesn't scurry away and I recognize it has a mockingjay. A mockingjay?

I remember them from a book back home. Aren't they supposed to be extinct? It move closer to me. _What the hell?_

I make little small chirping noises at it and it stares at me in wonderment. I lay my hand on the ground, but retreat it. _Did I really expect it to hop right on my hand?_

It chirps at me excitedly. _Umm... what in the hell is it doing?_

He scurries across the ground but looks back at me and chirps loudly. It moves fast as it scurries back towards me. When it reaches me it pokes at my legs with its beak.

"Hey!" I say aloud. "What the hell little dude?"

_Am I really talking to a bird right now?_

It pokes at me again to get my attention and scurries over to where it did before. It chirps and looks back at me.

What does it want?

"I can't give you food. I barely have some myself," I say to him, but he scurries back and begins poking and chirping.

"Ugh..." I stand and follow to where his little fast legs take him.

_Am I really following this thing right now?_

It continues to walk and I follow. It stops to make sure I'm following it. Wait...are the gamesmakers trying to lead me into a trap?

I stop but it seems to angry and begins chirping again. _What is this thing's problem? Maybe it's crazy. Or maybe I'm crazy. Yup...it's me. _

I continue to follow it like an idiot. We walk what seems like forever when it suddenly stops. Small bushes surround me and a clearing is up ahead.

_Great! Where the hell am I now!? How stupid could I be? Really!_

"Ughhhh!" I scream aloud, but lower myself in a bush. I can't be screaming to attract attention. Usually I wouldn't care, but Katniss is my main focus right now.

I look over at the bird and see that it's running in circles. I want to punch myself for being so stupid and following it.

It starts chirping again. "Oh, will you stop it already?" I scream lowly at him.

He just chirps again and is still circling something. I get a look closer and realize I'm staring at footprints. This little hyper chirping bird on drugs led me to footprints. But not just any footprints...small booted ones.

Something that could lead me to maybe Katniss. I smile in the dark at the little guy and I want to hug it. _Woah! Too far Cato._

I settle on the trunk of a tree and look around in the dark. The bird scurries away in the bushes and grasses. I watch him to see what he's doing when he comes with small twigs and grass.

He bunches them together...almost like he's making a nest.

_What is this little guy think he's doing?_

He crunches it together and makes it form. He goes back to get more grass and piles it in the oddly shaped circle. He settles himself inside it and seems to be asleep in seconds.

_What. the. Hell?_

I watch him as he sleeps and after a few moments focus my gaze on eating the rest of my food and water. I'm nervous to find food and water tomorrow. Will I? Will I find Katniss tomorrow?

I plan on checking the clearing and seeing if there's anymore footprints. There's no point in doing it in the dark.

I lean my head against the tree as I try to drift in my sleeping bag.

I wake to sharp pokes to my chest. I open one eye as I look down and yell.

I spring up and the bird from last night flutters its wings as my sudden freak out.

"You're still here?" I ask..._Am I really waiting for a reply here!_

I watch as it looks to be cleaning itself. _What is going on? _I groan and grab my supplies and stuff them in my backpack.

My stomach groans and I try to think of something I could do. _Well...eat, but what?_

I look around bushes and trees, but can't find anything edible. Suddenly a little parachute floats in front of me and I go to grab it. I open it to find some food from my district and if it was allowed and normal for us to say thank you I would.

I scarf down half of it and save the rest for later. I pack my things and make my way towards the clearing. I notice a few footprints, but they're strange. One is normal, but the other looks like it's been dragged.

I make my way to the clearing and look over and a pang of hope and happiness fills me. As I look out at the place from my dream, the voice of the gamesmaker fills the arena.

"Attention tributes, there's been a slight change of plans. This year there will be two winners..." and that's all I heard before I was off.

I run towards the rocks, looking everywhere.

Katniss and I can win this together! "...Let the odds be forever in your favor."

I see the blood like I did from my dream and it scares me. I was hoping this part wouldn't be true.

I see more and an explode of nerves and panic fill me.

"Katniss!" I scream out desperately.

Well that's chapter 19. It's a little short but I hope you guys liked it!(:

Please PM and if you can, review!

~happysouls~


	20. Chapter 20: Nakedness

**Hey Guys! I know it's been a while and I apologize for that, but Finals and crummy Exams have been taking up my schedule! I promise to upload sooner these next couple of chapters.**

Chapter 19: Nakedness

"Katniss!" I yell.

Pulling at my clothes, flying around me, and tweeting loudly in my ear, the little guy never stops.

"Will you stop it?" I yell at him. He hasn't stopped since and it was driving me crazy.

He brushes off my swats and yelling as if it was nothing. He continues to pull and I continue to swat my hands in the air. If anyone passed they would think I was a mad man.

"Katniss!" I yell again, even more desperately. Where could she be? Worry fills my core and I think that I won't find her.

The bird finally stops and I wonder if he took the hint, but then I hear a faint sound.

I hear it again and then I hear the little guy's soft melody. It's almost as he's singing with comfort.

I follow it and it leads me to the strip of the forest, away from the rocks and soft water.

Here I am trying to find Katniss and I go off on a hunch to find that damn bird.

It's official, I have gone crazy.

I walk to a nearby bush, where the soft melody continues. I hear a grown. It seems to be in pain. Maybe it's a dying animal? Maybe it's a trap from the gamemakers.

I go behind the bush and that's where everything changes.

"Katniss," I say faintly. Almost too afraid that if I speak she'll disappear and I would have to continue my search.

I lean down and I see the bird perched by her ear, singing his comforting melody. I shake her lightly and she stirs. I check her over and spot many injuries and my heart stops.

This is all my fault. I should have gone with her and protected her, but now she's hurt and it's too late.

I notice the huge burned knee and immediately cringe at the site. I move some clothing away and I hear her whimper.

"Katniss," I say. "It's Cato, I'm not here to hurt you sweetheart. I'm going to look at your injuries," I tell her. My throat burns and my eyes are drawn together at the pain that she's in.

I think I hear her moan in understanding and I take that as the okay to continue. I move away the clothing around an open wound on her thigh. My breath catches at the redness and blood around it.

There's what looks like puss coming out of it and it looks infected. She must have been this way for days. Connecting visible veins lead to the wound and they're an odd color.

I look at another on her other leg and notice she has cloth wrapped tight around it. Why did she only do that to the one?

I decide not to mess with it and I look back at her burn. I have no idea what I am doing and the worry settled over me, is worse.

"Katniss," I say softly in her ear. "Can you open your eyes please?" I ask.

They flutter open seconds later and I can see the physical pain that she's trying to hide in them.

I wipe the sweaty hair out of her face and rest my hand against her cheek. I look into her eyes, trying to express my intense feelings. "I don't know what to do Katniss," my voice breaks at the end.

She clears her voice before she speaks. "W-where are we?" she asks. Her voice is dry and rough.

"We're currently in the woods. You found your way to a small pond and large rocks. You managed to keep yourself hidden, but anyone could have stumbled upon you," I tell her and the thought of anyone finding her makes me ache.

"You need to get me to the pond. Is the water fresh?"

"I think so," I answer.

"I need to clean the wound and-" I cut her off there and my face is serious.

"I'll be cleaning it. Not you. You need to stay still and drink. How long have you been here?" I ask her.

"I-I don't know…a few days maybe," I cringe at that. "Cato, you need to move me."

I nod my head and I try to think of the least painful way to move her, but my options aren't much.

I notice the bird is still there by her side and I smile at it. _Smiling at a bird Cato. Really?_

"This is going to hurt Katniss, but it's the only way," I warn her and she nods in understanding.

I manage to get my arm under her back and the other around her leg. I look at her and smile lightly, trying to keep her as calm as possible before the pain comes.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," she answers and closes her eyes.

"On three okay?" she nods quickly.

I get my arms ready and begin the countdown. "One….."

I notice her biting her lip painfully. "Two…"

Her arms wrap around me quickly. "Three….." I lift her quickly and she groans loudly in pain. If it wasn't for her biting her lip she would have woken the whole forest.

She whimpers as I begin to make my way over to the pond. I soothe her with shushes and gentle whispers. "It's all right Katniss. You'll be okay baby, I got you," I tell her.

She opens her eyes and they connect with mine. I give all I have into that look and she just stares at me with wonder.

It doesn't last though. Her eyes shift and she breaks the silence. "Watch where you're going Cato," she tells me.

I look up and notice I'm about to trip over a huge rock at my feet. "Sorry," I say quietly.

She's more hidden with the pain as I climb towards the pond. We reach it in minutes and I groan in realization. How am I going to set her down?

"What?" she asks.

"How am I going to put you down?"

She thinks for a minute. "Put me as close to the pond as possible and just set me down. It'll hurt, but it's the only way," she tells me and I nod.

I set her down and she continues to whimper as my heart breaks.

"Alright, how do I do this? I have no idea what I am doing and I don't want to hurt you. This is all my fault and I should have been here with you. You wouldn't have gotten hurt if it wasn't for me. I am so sorry Katniss. I'm going to take care of you. I promise," I take a breath and look at her to find her lightly smiling.

I sigh in frustration. Did she even hear a word I said? "What?"

"Are you done now?" she asks.

"Yes"

"Good. Now you need to clean the wound and I need to eat something. Have you seen my bag?" she asks

"I'll check as soon as you're okay. You can eat and drink whatever I have," I tell her, but she shakes her head.

"No, Cato. Go get my bag. I won't take anything from you."

Anger rises and it takes me a minute to control myself to respond. "You will too take things from me. Why do you have to be so stubborn?" I ask her.

She turns her head away from me and stays quiet. _Alright, time to do this._

I go to my bag and take out my water and berries. I give them to her and my hand brushes her warm cheek. I feel her head and she's burning up. I take out fever pills from the first aid bag and give them to her. "Take these," I tell her. I bring my bag and put it behind her head so that she's able to sit up.

I stay next to her and so does the little guy. Why is he still here?

I start to take off her boots and socks. I reach for the belt to her pants, but she slaps my hand away. I look up at her and her expression is pure horror. I laugh and she starts to glare at me.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I smirk at her. "Taking off your pants," I tell her. I undue the belt and slid the pants down. She remain in her underwear and I find myself enjoying this.

I reach to take them off and she squeaks and tries to move away, but groans in pain.

"You are not doing what you think you are about to do," she tells me and I laugh loudly.

"But Katniss, I have to clean you," I say smirking. "Besides no need to hide, I don't mind seeing."

Her mouth drops open and her eyes are wide. "Well I most certainly do!"

I grumble and stand to take off my jacket. I cover her and she uses her hands to slip them off.

She tosses them to the side and I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

She continues her glare. "Oh hush!"

I gently take off her jacket and set it to the side. I go for her t-shirt and am barely capable to get it off her. She lays there in her bra and pantiless. I swallow hard and blow out a breath.

I give her her jacket to cover her chest that I can't help but stare at. She slips off her bra and I can barely control myself.

I just stand there like an idiot. I turn my back and try to fix myself. _My god, this is so embarrassing. _

"You okay there?" she calls out and I can hear the smirk in her tone.

"I just need a minute," I reply frustrated.

She laughs loudly. I turn to look at her and my heart leaps. _I sound so ridiculous!_

She's smiling even though she is in pain. She amazes me.

"Oh hush!" I repeat what she says from earlier and she laughs more.

"Alright, use something, like my socks, to clean the cut. Wet them from the pond and you have to wipe the blood away," she tells me.

"Then I'll have to get the puss out won't I?" I ask her with distaste.

She looks at me sympathetically. "Yes."

I sigh and look at the bird sitting next to her. He looks over at me and I raise my eyebrows. He just scoots closer to Katniss and looks away.

_Yeah thanks for the help._

"Hey what's with the bird?" Katniss calls out and grumble.

**Okay so that's chapter 19. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm so sorry for the long wait! Please review and pm me! It means a lot. **

**By the way, I didn't have time to edit this chapter, so if I made mistakes I apologize. **


	21. Chapter 21: In My Arms

**Hello everyone! It has been so long and I am so sorry! I wanted to let everyone in on a little hint.**

**I have been receiving some PMs and reviews saying how the mockingjay named "The Little Guy", has some actions of a human. That is true!**

**Since Rue is associated with mockingjays, like the mockingjay call, I wanted to show that Rue is always there. So I chose Little Guy to represent Rue and help Cato find Katniss. I thought it would be cute and a new addition to the story. I hope you guys like the idea.**

**Chapter 21: In My Arms**

"Come on Katniss, you need to eat,"

"I'm not hungry. I just need to sleep," she whispers. I shake her as her eyes begin to close.

"You need to eat something before you do. Please?" I beg her. "You haven't ate anything in days."

She signs and nods her head. I move the dried apple towards her mouth and she stares into my eyes. She slowly starts to open her mouth, but then shuts it quickly. She narrows her eyes and snatches the apple out of my hand.

"I can feed myself, my hands are still useful," she says to me. My mouth hangs open for a few seconds, but then I close it realizing this is Katniss and her stubbornness is still very much intact.

"I was just trying to help Katniss," I tell her

She looks up at me and studies me for a minute. I turn away, about to get up when she grabs my hand, "Cato".

I look down at her, at our hands, and then back at her face. She doesn't let go.

"Thank you for finding me," she tells me.

I look back down at our hands and squeeze tight.

"Of course Katniss. I told you I would protect you, and I am so sorry I let this happen to you," I whisper to her with so much emotion.

She looks away and I try not to be hurt by it.

I get up and walk towards the opening of our cave. After hours of cleaning out the puss in Katniss's leg, I managed to move her into a cave.

Night was going to arrive soon and we both needed sleep. I had to find something to cover the cave for now.

I turn to Katniss and see her eyes are closed. I rush over and shake her. "Katniss, you can't sleep yet. You need to eat and drink more," I tell her when her eyes start to flutter open.

"I'm sorry. It's hard not to," she replies.

"I know, but you have to try," I brush the lose hair out of her face. "I have to find a way to cover the cave. I'll be right back. If anything happens you scream for me. You know how to use a knife right?"

She nods her head. "Good. Here take this," I pull the knife out of the pocket of my jacket and hand it to her. "Don't fall asleep. I'll be quick."

"Okay," she tells me.

I bend down to kiss her forehead and she stiffens. A tightness in my chest reacts to it and I clear my throat, swallowing hard.

"You're very warm. Keep eating and drinking," and with that I leave.

I run towards the trees that surround and stop once I'm further in. I look around to make sure I'm not being followed.

Seeing that I'm not, I look around to see if I could put something together that could cover the opening of the cave.

I see braches on the ground and take the leaves off the bushes. I gather as much as I can to get back to Katniss quickly. Leaves, branches, and what looked like vines in hand, I race back to the cave.

I drop the stuff to the ground and run over to Katniss.

She smiles lightly and tells me she's fine and that I was only gone for ten minutes. I sigh in relief and notice the finished food beside her.

I smile at her. "Good. Now you can sleep," she closes her eyes.

When her breathing finally is even, I get up and go to the things I collected from the woods. Looking at what I have, I get out my knife and cut the vines. Taking the sticks, I wrap the vines around the ends and tie it the best I could. I repeat it over and over until I have a big net of it.

I drape it over the front of the cave and take the leaves. I put the leaves on top to make it more real.

I finish just in time for the anthem. No new casualties.

I go back into the cave and eat some berries. My stomach still feeling the hunger.

I hope for a peaceful night as I sit next to Katniss. I look down at her face. Even when she is hurt and tired, she is still so beautiful.

After hours of sitting I finally slide into the sleeping bag next to Katniss. I notice the warmth instantly cover my cold body. In minutes I'm sweating and I wonder why. Then I realize the sleeping bag is reflecting back Katniss's heat. Her fever heat.

I don't know what to do and I'm worried of what might happen if I keep her in here. Should I take her out or should I leave her be and hope the fever breaks?

After minutes of thinking, I take a strip of bandage from the first aid and wet it from the small pond. I lay it on her forehead and hope for the best.

I feel weak not being able to do more, but it's the only thing I can do. I'm not a doctor. I'm just an uneducated nurse.

I frown at that. _What the hell am I doing?_

I get back into the sleeping bag and cuddle up to Katniss. I try to prevent myself from thinking of the rejection from her earlier. I sigh and wrap my arms around her.

All that matters is that she's safe now. She's with me and she won't be hurt again. I look down at her and kiss her cheek.

It doesn't matter if she doesn't have the same feelings as me. The only thing that matter is that she is safe and she is going to stay that way.

I have dreamed so many times of finally having her in my arms and I fall into a deep sleep with that thought. With Katniss in my arms.

**That's the end of chapter 21. I am so sorry. I feel so bad for not updating in so long. Been a really tough month. **

**Anyways please forgive me. I know it's short, but I'll be updating again this weekend.**

**Hope you like. It's probably not that great, but please review or PM me! **

**Thanks!**

**~happysouls~**

**TWITTER: /music120597 **


	22. Chapter 22: Thank Yous'

Hi everyone! I am finally updating because I feel so bad ! It's SUMMER, so it's hard to find time, but I am working on it!

Anyways hope you enjoy(:

Chapter 22: Thank yous'

I wake to wetness on my cheek. My eyes flutter open and I take in my surroundings.

A light rosy color peers through the small covering of the cave and I notice the extememly warm body beside me.

I look down from where my cheek was resting against hers. I notice the sheen of sweat on Katniss's forehead. Streaks of sweat traveling down her cheek.

I unwrap my arm from her waist and instantly miss the contact.

I place my hand on her forehead and realize the fever must have broken. I know she isn't back to normal, but it's a start to getting her better until the end of the games.

I climb out of the sleeping bag, but not before I place a kiss on her cheek. I get her water and I know she must be hungry when she wakes up.

I remember the bushes from when I was gathering vines last night. Was there any berries on that?

I think hard, but can't remember. I look back at Katniss's sleeping form. She should be alright for a few minutes.

I grab my long knife and leave a small one for Katniss just in case. I exit the cave and head into the trees. A few minutes later I spot the bush and see some berries.

I pick one up and examine them.

They look the same as the other ones. I really hope these aren't poisonous. That would suck.

I pick as many as I can and hurry back to the cave. Katniss is struggling to get up when I reach the cave.

"I woke up and you were gone," she says.

"Why Katniss, you weren't worried about me were you?" I say with a smirk that I know irritates her.

Her face is emotionless and she stares into my eyes. "Yes, I was."

The smirk drops from my face and I stare at her. _Is she serious?_

Silence fills the air for minutes when she bursts into laughter. She's struggling to breathe and control herself as the shakes hurt her.

I attempt to hide the hurt from my face, but I don't think I do a very good job. If I didn't then she didn't notice.

"Me," another continuous laugh. "Worry about you," she points this time.

I look down at the ground, rubbing my boots into the dirt.

"Don't be ridiculous Cato," she says to me. I look over at her and she eases herself back down.

"Yeah you're right. You only worry about the people that actually matter to you. Glad you could get a good laugh Katniss," I tell her with disgust in my voice.

How could she say that to me? Doesn't she know that that hurts my feelings? I thought it was becoming clear about my feelings towards her.

I stride over to her, berries still in my hand. I drop them in her lap.

"Here, I picked you some berries," and with that I walk out of the cave.

I sit next to the small pond after splashing my face. It's still morning and I haven't ate yet.

I think about going back in there and giving her the silent treatment. That wouldn't worry because she probably wouldn't talk to me anyways.

I roll my eyes in frustration. Why does she have to be so stubborn? She won't let me help her. She won't let me protect her. She refuses to notice my advances and feelings.

I'm becoming desperate and that doesn't happen with me. It's starting to get old and I am becoming impatient.

I cup my hands for a swig of water. As I drink I hear the sound of crunching leaves. My hands fall to my long knife. I look deep into the woods. Seriousness has taken over and I concentrate on the trees. The sounds.

After a few moments of nothing, I lay the knife to my side and stay on alert.

_It could have been an animal._

I realize my lack of survival. My continuous absence of the cave. Wondering into the woods and leaving Katniss behind. My lack of using nature's own processing food and animals to relieve my hunger.

I sigh. I need to focus. This is for Katniss. I need to get over these stupid feelings and focus on protecting her and getting her well. Me leaving the cave was stupid. I'm acting like a child. A spoiled child.

I've been acting that way since I was a child and things have changed. I have changed and it's time to start showing that I have.

"Cato," I hear from the cave.

I splash water on my face for the last time and stand when I hear her voice again, "Cato".

I walk back into the cave and walk over to her. Before I open my mouth to ask if she's alright, she beats me to it.

"I'm sorry," I hear.

Well I think I hear. I'm shocked that I actually heard those words. My mouth must have dropped open because she nods her head and says it again.

"You practically saved my life even after promising to find and protect me. I owe you a lot and I know you didn't have to put up with this," she motions to her hurt leg.

"K-," I begin to say, but once again she beats me to it.

"No, no. Let me finish. I know you don't know much about taking care of someone yet you still try and that means a lot to me. I know I can be stubborn, but I'm not used to having someone take care of me. M-My dad did that. He was the only one," she says the last part quietly.

I'm shocked to hear these words, but something warms me at what she's saying and doing.

"Anyways, what I'm trying to say…is thank you. For everything actually," she looks deep into my eyes, and I swear I'll remember those eyes forever.

I've kneeled beside her by now and I reach and brush her cheek and surprisingly she doesn't move away from it. But she doesn't move into it either. I guess that's a start.

"You're welcome Katniss," I tell her. "You don't owe me anything. Just promise me you won't give up on me."

She nods her head in response.

"Good, now I have no food and we really need to more careful because Clove is probably tracking us. And by us I mean you…mostly. I guess I kind of pissed her off by leaving her," I think of that a moment. "Yeah, not that great of a plan."

"Well I ate your berries and drank some water, but we need something more solid in our stomachs. Our strength won't last from just berries. I wish I could hunt," she looks at her leg and frowns.

"We'll worry about food after I look at your leg. Are you in a lot of pain?" I ask her.

She gives me a pointed look. "Sorry, stupid question," I tell her.

I unwrap the leg and once it's uncovered, I stop in horror.

It looks awful. It's much worse. It looks swollen and inflamed. I glance at the rest of her leg and notice red streaks crawling up her leg. I gulp hard and look up at her face.

"It doesn't look good does it?" she asks.

This could kill her and the nature remedies aren't going to work. She needs the capital's medicine for it. There is no way Katniss's sponsors could afford this, and I'm sure mine are pretty mad at my bedrail.

"Well there's more swelling, but the pus is gone," I tell her.

"It's blood poisoning," I wince at that. Knowing that this needs to be treated immediately or she'll die definitely.

"You're just going to have outlast the others. I know you can. You're a fighter. They'll cure it at the capital," I tell her.

We're both full of worry and I try to not to think about what could happen.

"T-That seems like a good plan," she says shakily. "Now for the food."

Right.

"Well, I don't want to leave you and I have no idea how to hunt," I run my fingers through my hair frustrated.

Katniss reaches out for my arm and grabs it from my hair. I try to ignore the tingles. Does she feel them too?

_Focus Cato!_

"Hey, I need more water. Why don't you go get it and we'll think of something. Don't worry. We'll figure something out," she tries to comfort me, but nothing is going to help. I can't lose her.

I finally stand and nod my head. I grab her canteen and exit the cave just as a parachute comes into view. I reach for it and open it to find a medium size bowl of stew. Yes!

I rush back into the cave forgetting the water. "Katniss!"

I hold up the bowl and she smiles. A true smile. I almost lose my breath right there.

I notice the small slip of paper with her name on it. I hand it to her.

"This is for you."

Minutes later I have the stew ready for her. Cooled and yummy.

I give her the stew and she looks down at it with displeasure.

I frown. "What's wrong?"

"There's just so much. I barely could get the berries down," she answers.

"Well you need to eat Katniss. You need as much strength you can get," I tell her.

She continues to stare at it. Should I be worried?

"Share it with me," I hear her say.

Again, I'm speechless at her generosity. "Oh, no Katniss. I couldn't. This is for you, not me."

"Please share it with me. You deserve this just as much as I need it."

I think for a minute, but can't ignore the deep hunger any longer.

Minutes later we're both taking spoons full of the delicious stew. Well not so big for Katniss.

She's having trouble getting it down, but she continues.

"Thanks for this," I tell her.

She smiles and nods. Not needing to say anymore.

With the eating brings silence and I try to break it, but she's the first.

"Hey, where's my water?"

Whoops.

"Oh…about that. I got excited about the stew and didn't get it," I tell her with a little guilt.

She laughs and I want to kiss her right then and there.

I smile at her and she just takes another bite of stew.

I remember the note from earlier and curiosity fills me.

"What did the note say? I'm guessing it's from Haymitch," I mention.

She stops suddenly and drops her head. Was I not supposed to mention it?

"Yeah, it was nothing. Just wishes me health," she tells me.

Um…What? She's obviously lying. Who would believe that?

I decide to just ignore it and continue to eat.

Brushing it off I think about what a turning morning this has been.

A small smile forms on my face and I look at the beautiful, yet dying, girl next to me.

This is a start of something that could move forward. I'm just hoping I won't lose her before it comes.

That's the end of chapter 22. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. This is probably my favorite chapter so far. It really shows the two characters growth from the beginning(:

Tell me what you think! REVIEW please.

~happysouls~


End file.
